Pasión Nocturna
by TheGhostShadow
Summary: Serena ha deseado confesarle sus sentimientos a Ash desde hace un largo tiempo, pero la falta de privacidad ha sido un problema. Cuando Clemont y Bonnie deben irse a Ciudad Lumiose y Fennekin la ayuda a mantener ocupado a Pikachu, podrá Serena al fin decirle a Ash que lo ama... Y hacer algo mas? Amourshipping. AshxSerena. PikachuxFennekin. SatoSere. Historia con contenido sexual.
1. Juntos al Fin

_**Pasión Nocturna.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Juntos al Fin.**_

_**Por: GhostShadow6661**_

_**Nota: En este Fic los Protagonistas son mayores que en la Serie XY, me guió por mi propia deducción del tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que Ash inicio su aventura en Kanto hasta la recta final de su viaje por Kalos. Solo Bonnie mantendrá su edad original.**_

_**Ash: 18 años.**_

_**Serena: 17 años.**_

_**Clemont: 18 años.**_

* * *

><p>Serena suspiro mientras observaba como otro de sus intentos de estar a solas con Ash era arruinado por azares del destino. Que había provocado que su plan fallara esta vez? El inseparable amigo de Ash: Pikachu.<p>

Serena se apartó del claro en el que estaban y tomo asiento al pie de un árbol, no seria la primera vez que el ratón amarillo se interpusiera entre el Entrenador y ella, a donde fuera Ash iba Pikachu. Era muy tierno ver como el muchacho y el ratón compartían un lazo tan fuerte como ese, comían juntos, entrenaban juntos, dormían juntos y hasta parecía que pensaran igual. Ciertamente ambos llevaban el significado de compañeros a un nivel completamente diferente.

Pero en esos momentos ese lazo era un tanto molesto para la chica rubia, de por si era complicado tener unos minutos a solas con Ash con Bonnie y Clemont cerca, pero pareciera que siempre que lograba apartarse de los hermanos lo suficiente como para tener una conversación con el Entrenador Pikachu aparecía de la nada y tomaba su posición en su hombro.

No se confundan, Serena adoraba el pequeño roedor, después de todo quien no podría amar a tan lindo Pokemon como el? Pero si tan solo pudiera separarse de Ash unos momentos como para que pudiera confesarle a sus sentimientos seria grandioso. Serena sintió sus mejillas calentarse al pensar en lo que sentía en su corazón por el Entrenador de Kanto, desde que eran niños la chica rubia se sentía atraída por Ash desde que la salvo del bosque cuando se lastimo su rodilla en el Campamento de Verano del Profesor Oak. Ese sentimiento de Vivillions en su estómago siempre que estaba con el duro hasta ese terrible día en que tuvo que mudarse a Kalos, le tomo un par de semanas acostumbrarse a su nueva vida y de no tener a Ash a su lado, después de pensarlo se dijo a si misma que lo único que sentía por el chico era una inocente atracción infantil y que con el tiempo se olvidaría de eso.

Pero conforme paso el tiempo esa atracción paso a amor, Serena se había enamorado de Ash y ni siquiera estaba segura de cuando lo volvería a ver! Pero cuando sus caminos se juntaron una vez mas en Ciudad Santalune y de ahí iniciaron su viaje, durante el tiempo que compartió a su lado se dio cuenta que el muchacho había conservado todos se buenos atributos e incluso había obtenido unos nuevos. Todo eso hizo que Serena no tuviera ninguna duda de sus sentimientos a estas alturas. Solo quedaba decirle como se sentía por el.

Pero eso era difícil si siempre había alguien presente.

Cierto, podría confesarse con Pikachu al lado de Ash, pero Serena quería estar a solas, tener su propia atmósfera para que el momento fuera perfecto, solo Ash, ella, la luna y las estrellas. La chica suspiro, pero esta vez mientras se imaginaba besando al muchacho que le robo el corazón, si, eso era lo que Serena quería.

Si el hecho de que no podía tener privacidad con Ash era un problema, había uno mas casi tan grande como el anterior. Por las historias que el Entrenador les había contado de su viajes pasados y de sus compañeras de viaje por diversas Regiones, era mas que claro que cada chica con la que viajo tuvo sentimientos por el. Misty con su actitud sobreprotectora oculta bajo su carácter explosivo, May siempre deseando estar cerca de el, Dawn estando segura de que Ash se diera cuenta de que tan bien se veía e Iris viajando con el sin razón aparente. Que tan denso podía ser el muchacho, que hasta Bonnie se dio cuenta de las claras señales de cada chica mientras que Ash no parecía llamarle la atención.

Serena puso su mano en su pecho mientras sentía un agujero en su estomago, al igual que las otras chicas ella había estado dándole señales de sus sentimientos a Ash durante todos estos meses viajando por Kalos, pero tal como lo esperaba, el muchacho ni se dio cuenta de nada. Que pasaría si en el momento de confesarse Ash simplemente la rechaza? Si solo quisiera seguir siendo "mejores amigos" o peor aun, no entendiendo a que se refiera con su avance. La rubia estaba segura que su corazón se rompería si eso pasara.

No, eso no pasaría. Si se tomaba el tiempo para contarle desde cuando se sentía así por el, como desde que eran niños eran inseparables y que era su destino estar juntos no habría duda de que Ash entendería.

Pero una vez mas Serena recayó en el tema de la privacidad.

-"Hey! Serena!" la chica rubia escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Bonnie acercándose con Dedenne en su cabeza. -"Clemont termino de preparar la cena, date prisa o Ash se comerá todo!"

Aún con todo lo que tenia en su cabeza, Serena no pudo evitar sonreír ante como se comportaba Ash. -"Voy en un momento"

Bonnie asintió y se dio la media vuelta, pero antes de irse volvió a mirar a Serena. -"Que tal si dejas salir a Fennekin? Clemont ya sirvió la comida para los Pokemon y la única que falta es ella"

Serena tomo la Pokebola de su fiel compañera del pequeño bolsillo de su falda y dejo salir a Fennekin, quien se vea tan llena de energía como siempre.

-"Fenne!" dijo Fennekin.

-"Vamos Fennekin, la cena esta lista!" dijo la niña mientras se iba corriendo en dirección al campamento.

-"Fe!" Fennekin dio unos pasos apresurados, dispuesta perseguir a Bonnie, pero se dio cuenta de lo melancólica que estaba su Entrenadora. Preocupada, Fennekin se acerco a Serena y lamió su mano mientras la miraba a los ojos. -"Fennekin?"

Serena se dio cuenta de que su cara estaba reflejando su estado de animo y rápidamente reemplazo su expresión triste por una cálida sonrisa. -"Estoy bien Fennekin, no te preocupes. Que tal si mejor nos vamos? O quieres que Chespin empiece a comerse tu comida como la otra vez?"

-"Feeenne" gruño Fennekin recordando la ocasión en que después de que Chespin termino su parte de la comida y aprovechando que Serena la estaba cepillando el Tipo Planta decidió comerse su comida también.

Serena tomo a Fennekin entre sus brazos y juntas caminaron en pequeño tramo entre los arboles hasta llegar al claro donde pasarían la noche. Ahí pudieron ver como la mesa ya estaba servida y como todos comían la suculenta comida que había preparado Clemont, al lado de ellos estaban sus Pokemon, quienes al igual que sus Entrenadores disfrutaban su cena tranquilamente.

Serena puso a Fennekin en el pasto para que pudiera reunirse con los demás, pero el zorro una vez mas puso su mirada en ella, sintiendo algo mal con la chica rubia.

-"Fennn" susurro Fennekin.

Sin embargo Serena mantuvo su sonrisa. -"No hay nada de que preocuparse, estoy bien"

Fennekin, no del todo convencida camino hacia su tazón de comida, el cual casi fue tomado por Chespin, pero por suerte Hawlucha lo detuvo.

-"Gracias Hawlucha" agradeció Fennekin.

El Tipo Pelea asintió. -"No hay problema"

Serena tomo asiento frente a Ash, quien estaba muy ocupado devorando un sándwich y no noto su presencia hasta que Pikachu, quien estaba a un lado del muchacho comiendo, la saludo con un energético 'Pika'

Bonnie se sentó a lado de Serena y dejo que Dedenne bajara de su cabeza y se reuniera con sus amigos, la niña tomo sus cubiertos y se relajo en su silla. -"Fue un día bastante duro"

-"No estuvieras tan cansada si no hubieras corrido detrás de esos Floette durante el camino" dijo Clemont mientras ponía frente a las chicas sus platos con comida.

-"Pero hermano, eran tan bonitas! Quería poder verlas de cerca" respondió la niña mientras daba las primeras mordidas a su comida.

-"Mira el lado bueno Bonnie, cuando termines puedes irte a dormir" dijo Clemont sentándose a la mesa.

Bonnie bostezo. -"Si... Eso suena bien"

El grupo continuo con sus alimentos y poco tiempo después la mas joven del grupo cayo dormida, justo como predijo su hermano mayor. Ash, Serena y Clemont quedaron solos a la luz del fuego de una fogata mientras charlaban sobre los eventos del día.

-"En serio, no entiendo como el Equipo Rocket puede ser tan persistente" se quejo Ash mientras acariciaba a Pikachu. -"Llevan años intentando llevarse a Pikachu y nunca lo han logrado. No se cual es su obsesión por el"

-"Soy persistente en mis proyectos, pero hasta yo se cuando desistir de algo si me da malos resultados repetidamente" añadió Clemont.

-"Lo bueno es que sus planes son absurdos y fáciles de arruinar" dijo Serena recordando algunos de los intentos del trió de villanos por ponerle las manos encima a Pikachu o a todos sus Pokemon.

Todos asintieron y Ash río. -"Aunque tengo que admitirlo, es buen entrenamiento derrotarlos de vez en cuando"

Clemont sonrió. -"Tu siempre encontrando una forma de verle al lado positivo de las cosas, no es así?"

Ash se rasco la cabeza. -"B-bueno, lo intento"

Serena sonrió. Exactamente ese era una de las osas que adoraba de el.

-"Pero otra razón por la cual logro arruinar sus planes es por que ustedes están a mi lado, mas de una vez han estado ahí dándome su apoyo y ayudándome con todo lo que enfrento" Ash miro a Serena y a Clemont a los ojos. -"No se en donde estaría ahora sin mis mejores amigos"

'_Mejores amigos, mejores amigos, mejores amigos..._' esas dos ultimas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Serena.

Por otros parte, Clemont sonrió al escuchar las palabras del Entrenador. -"Pienso lo mismo Ash, he pasado meses como Líder de Gimnasio y durante todo ese tiempo tuve muy poca interacción con otras personas. Siempre estando ocupado en mis proyectos o con mis Pokemon, pero desde que empecé a viajar con ustedes me he dado cuenta que pase mucho tiempo recluido. No dudo al decir que ustedes son mis mejores amigos" el Ingeniero río. -"Y estoy seguro de que Bonnie también se siente igual"

Ash asintió en agradecimiento y después puso su atención en Serena, quien parecía estar pensando en algo profundamente. -"Hey Serena, pasa algo?"

Serena paso saliva mientras intentaba evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. -"E-estoy bien, solo estoy cansada. Les importa si me voy a dormir?"

-"Nono, para nada, de hecho" Clemont bostezo. -"Yo también me siento cansado"

Ash se estiró mientras se levantaba del pasto. -"Igual yo, mejor nos vamos a dormir. Hasta mañana chicos"

Clemont y Serena igual se levantaron y se sacudieron las hojas del pasto que se pegaron a su ropa. -"Me parece bien, buenas noches Ash"

-"Buenas noches Clemont, Serena" se despidió el Entrenador entrando a su propia tienda de campaña.

-"Si... Buenas noches" murmuro Serena no muy motivada.

La chica rubia entro a su tienda con cuidado, no queriendo despertar a Fennekin, quien siempre que estaba fuera de su Pokebola gustaba descansar al lado de ella. Pero a pesar de hacer el menor ruido posible la Pokemon despertó y saludo a Serena con un bajo 'Fenn' mientras se hacia a un lado para darle mas espacio.

Serena agradeció el gesto y procedió a cambiarse de ropa, tomo su mochila y de ella saco sus shorts rosas, su sudadera y su moño, quitándose su sombrero siguió con su blusa, la cual puso en la mochila, después desabotono su falda y bajo el cierre, permitiéndole quitársela sin problemas. Al igual que su blusa la prenda roja también fue guardada en la mochila, solo su sombrero era el único que quedaría afuera a un lado de su almohada. Después se quito de su largo cabello la liga que lo mantenía en una cola de caballo, dejando que se esponjara. Después se quito sus tenis y las medias para igual ponerlas a un lado de su bolsa de dormir, por ultimo Serena se quito su bra y lo dejo caer junto a las medias.

Serena no se sentía apenada de dejar que Fennekin la mirara cambiarse, después de todo ella era hembra. Mientras se vestía en su atuendo nocturno su mente repaso las palabras de Ash en la fogata. El pequeño discurso que dijo fue enternecedor y seguramente lo habría disfrutado mucho de no ser por el hecho que la catalogo como una mejor amiga... Ella no quería ser su mejor amiga! Ella quería ser su novia! La chica con la que compartiera su vida!

La rubia apreciaba muchísimo estar en tal posición en la mente de Ash, pero en verdad deseaba llevarlo al siguiente nivel. Solo estaba a unas simples palabras de hacercelo saber.

_**Te amo.**_

Dos pequeñas palabras que llevaban un gran peso para Serena, el rumbo de su vida dependería de la respuesta de Ash. Si llegase a responder de una manera negativa a su confesión todos sus sueños que creó durante los años se irían abajo y su amistad con el se vería severamente dañada, tal vez del lado de Ash no mucho, ya que para el le seria sencillo olvidar el momento y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero para Serena nada seria igual, la herida estaría ahí para toda la vida y no tendría el valor ni siquiera para verlo a la cara.

Cerrando el cierre de su sudadera y acomodando su cabello con el moño, Serena se recostó en su bolsa de dormir y dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada. Fennekin aprovecho el momento y tomo lugar a un lado de la chica, descansando su cabeza en su hombro.

Serena sentía como todos los sentimientos que tenia dentro de ella se juntaban en su pecho, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, tenia que decirle, tenia que confesarle su amor al muchacho lo antes posible. Cada momento que pasaba sin decirle la lastimaba mas y mas, tenia que quitarse la presión de encima.

Serena se llevo las manos a su cara mientras suspiraba en desesperación. Por que todo tenia que era tan difícil? Por que no podía tener una oportunidad? Por que!?

-"Fenne!" el ladrido de Fennekin la hizo reaccionar.

Serena volteo a ver a su compañera, quien la miraba con una preocupación clara en sus ojos. Fennekin se acerco y puso su pata derecha en el hombro de la chica. -"Kin?"

Sentándose y abrazando a Fennekin, Serena se relajo ante la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del pequeño zorro. -"Oh Fennekin, que voy a hacer?"

Fennekin gentilmente se separo de los brazos de Serena y se sentó en sus piernas. La rubia tomo eso como una muestra de que podía continuar. -"Fennekin... Tu sabes que estoy enamorada de Ash, verdad?"

-"Fennekin" respondió Fennekin mientras asentía, esta era la primera vez que se lo decía directamente, pero a lo largo de sus viajes el zorro había notado las señales de que su Entrenadora sentía algo por Ash.

-"Llevo un largo tiempo intentando confesarle lo que siento a Ash, pero siempre hay algo o alguien que me interrumpe, sea Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu o hasta el Equipo Rocket" Serena gruño la ultima parte. -"Y la verdad me siento desesperada, no se como acercarmele adecuadamente y ni tengo el tiempo necesario para pensar en algo. Siento como si el mismo destino me estuviera impidiendo que me acerque a el!"

Serena sintió como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. -"Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que si llegase a lograr confesarme es probable que el me rechace por querer seguir siendo solo 'mejores amigos' puedes creerlo?"

Fennekin se acercó a Serena y la acaricio usando su mejilla, tratando de consolarla. A la Tipo Fuego no le gustaba ver a su amiga triste. -"Fenn Fenn"

La chica acaricio la cabeza de Fennekin mientras sonreía. -"Gracias Fennekin"

Fennekin asintió y volvió a tomar su lugar, dándole tiempo a Serena para que secara sus lágrimas. -"Se que puedo demostrarle que lo amo con tan sólo palabras, puedo recordarle todo lo que pasamos juntos y tal vez el se dará cuenta de como me siento por el. Pero creo que debo hacer algo mas para que sepa en verdad que me he enamorado de el"

-"Kin" susurro Fennekin, estando de acuerdo con la idea.

Serena lo pensó por unos momentos. -"Podría hornearle algo, Ash en verdad le gusta todo lo que preparo"

La chica descarto la idea. -"No, eso no. Seguramente estaría tan encantado con el sabor que no pondría atención, justo como paso cuando le regale esas galletas cuando recién me reuní con el"

Serena una vez mas paso cientos de opciones por su mente, idea tras idea era desechada por algún motivo u otro. Quienes arruinaban la mayor parte de sus planes eran el par de hermanos y Pikachu, era muy difícil tener una cena romántica, caminar juntos bajo la luz de la luna o pasar el tiempo en un lago cuando había alguien mas cerca. Por que no se le ocurría algo ya!

En el momento que pensó esas palabras su mente le arrojo una ultima idea, la cual hizo que sus mejillas se pusieran tan rojas como las plumas de Fletchinder y que su respiramiento aumentara en ritmo. Que manera mas directa de demostrarle a Ash que lo ama que teniendo relaciones con el?

Serena tomo la sabana con la que estaba cubierta y se la puso la cara. No! Como podía pensar en eso! Estaba mal!

Pero por que sonaba tan bien a la vez la idea?

Serena tomo aire y se tranquilizo. Intento desvanecer la idea de su mente, pero cada vez que lo hacia volvía a aparecer, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara aun mas cuando consideraba llevar a cabo tal acto. Ash era extremadamente atractivo, no solo por su forma de ser, sino también por su físico. Años de viajar por diferentes partes el mundo le habían otorgado un cuerpo que haría que cualquier chica se derritiera por el, Serena admiraba su forma aun con su ropa de viaje, pero esa vez que fueron a la playa y que lo pudo ver en traje de baño pudo tener una excelente vista de todo lo que ocultaba sin darse cuenta.

Fuertes músculos en sus brazos junto con unos modestos abdominales mostraban que tanto había viajado y enfrentado. Su piel tenia el mismo tono café de su cara, solo un poco mas claro. Todo estaba en su lugar y no había nada que llegase a calificar como desagradable. Serena río mientras pensaba que habría opinado Ash de ella cuando le mostró su traje de baño. El y Clemont se tomaron su tiempo admirándola, así que tal vez el muchacho no era tan distraído como lo pensaba.

La rubia puso su mano en su pecho para sentir su corazón, el órgano latía a mil por hora y se sentía muy emocionada. Serena en verdad estaba considerando entregarsele a Ash, y aunque una parte de su mente le gritaba que esa idea tal vez estaba mal, la otra parte u su corazón le decían que no había nada de malo en ello.

-"Fenn?" Fennekin llamo a Serena, un tanto preocupada por el repentino cambio de humor de la chica. -"Fennekin?"

Serena sonrio y abrazo a Fennekin, feliz y un tanto nerviosa de su idea. -"Fennekin, ya se me ocurrió algo. Es algo atrevido y riesgoso lo que tengo planeado, pero estoy segura que funcionara" explicó la chica. -"Se que aun tengo que pensar en alguna forma de alejarnos de Clemont, Bonnie y Pikachu, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo"

-"Fennekin!" respondió Fennekin feliz de que se le haya ocurrido algo a Serena para que el cabeza dura de Ash fuera su pareja.

Serena bostezo. Si, no había duda, iba a llevar a cabo su pequeño plan con Ash, solo tenia que pulir los detalles y todo saldría a la perfección, pero no podría pensar bien si no descansaba adecuadamente. -"Bien Fennekin, hora de dormir"

La Tipo Fuego asintió y se acomodo junto a Serena, quien puso uno de sus brazos sobre ella y en poco tiempo ambas quedaron profundamente dormidas.

* * *

><p>-"Hmm, ya veo... No te preocupes papá, estaremos ahí en cuanto podamos" dijo Clemont a través de un Holocaster.<p>

Bonnie se acerco a su hermano cuando termino la llamada. -"Que pasa Clemont? Quien era?"

Detrás de ella Ash y Serena se estaban preparando para partir, el muchacho se acomodaba sus guantes y la rubia se aseguraba que su sombrero estuviera bien acomodado. Clemont suspiro y decidió dar las noticias a sus amigos. -"Chicos, hay algo que tengo que decirles"

-"Algún problema Clemont?" pregunto Ash mientras que Pikachu tomaba su lugar en su hombro.

Clemont asintió. -"Así es, parece que Clembot sufrió daños durante una batalla y debo de ir a repararlo"

Dentro de si, Serena estaba encantada de escuchar las noticias. Al fin! Es como si Arceus hubiera respondido a sus plegarias!

-"Pero eso significaría que tendríamos que regresar a Ciudad Lumiose!" dijo Bonnie. -"No me quiero ir, por que no papá se queda a cargo del Gimnasio? Estoy segura que el y Ampharos harían un buen trabajo"

Clemont negó con la cabeza mientras desarmaba su tienda de campaña y la mano de Aipom de su mochila la guardaban su lugar. -"No es tan sencillo Bonnie, papá no puede quedarse porque el no esta registrado en la Liga Pokemon como sustituto, de hecho tuve suerte que me permitieran usar a Clembot en primer lugar. Es el o yo, y deseo continuar tanto como tu el viaje, pero debemos volver"

A la niña no le gustaba la idea de separarse de Ash y Serena para volver al aburrido Gimnasio de su hermano, pero al parecer no había otra opción. -"Que mal..."

Ash y Serena ayudaron a los hermanos a recoger todas sus pertenencias y a guardarlas en la mochila de Clemont, una vez que terminaron el grupo de amigos se alejado del claro hasta un camino de tierra el cual estaban siguiendo hasta Ciudad Snowbelle. -"Que pena que tengan que irse, la verdad no esperaba que algo así pasara"

Clemont asintió. -"Ni yo, pero que podemos hacer? Volveré a Ciudad Lumiose, reparare a Clembot y me reuniré con ustedes en Ciudad Snowbelle en un semana"

Serena tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sonreír. Una semana! Toda una semana para ella y Ash!

-"No te preocupes Clemont, nosotros te esperaremos ahí todo el tiempo necesario" respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

-"Eso esperamos, por que no quiero perseguirlos por todo Kalos" dijo Bonnie algo triste por tener que irse.

-"Yo mantendré a Ash quieto, te lo prometo Bonnie" dijo Serena dándole un abrazo a la niña, quien lo regreso con gusto.

Cuando ambas se separaron, Clemont y Ash siguieron charlando por unos minutos, sin embargo Serena se disculpo del grupo argumentando que se adelantaría a guardar las cosas de ella y Ash para así seguir el camino tan pronto como fuera posible. Pero en realidad lo hizo para poder darle la noticia a Fennekin.

Serena dejo salir a la Tipo Fuego y se arrodillo frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa. -"Fennekin, recuerdas que justo anoche te dije que no podía estar cerca de Ash por falta de privacidad?"

Fennekin asintió y Serena continuo. -"Bien, pues Clemont y Bonnie se irán por un tiempo! No es eso genial? Al fin podre llevar a cabo mi plan con Ash!"

-"Fenn?" dijo Fennekin, curiosa de saber cual era ese gran plan de su Entrenadora.

-"Oh, cierto. Ayer no te dije nada, verdad?" respondió Serena. De solo pensar en lo que tenia planeado la chica podía sentir sus mejillas ponerse de color rojo. -"B-bueno... Como te dije antes quiero confesarle a Ash que lo amo, pero a parte de eso quiero hacer otra cosa con el. Algo muy intimo y personal"

-"Kin?" dijo Fennekin confundida ante lo poco informativa que era Serena.

Serena sintió el rubor de sus mejillas incrementar. -"No me estas entendiendo, verdad?" la rubia suspiro. -"Veras Fennekin, yo quiero... Tener relaciones con Ash"

Ante la expresión confundida de Fennekin, Serena decidió usar un termino que ella pudiera entender. -"Yo quiero... Aparearme con Ash"

Vaya, decir eso en voz alta si que hizo sentir extraña a Serena, pero parecía que al fin Fennekin entendió completamente todo. La Tipo Fuego retrocedió un par de pasos mientras que un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas. -"F-Fennekin?"

-"Se que es algo repentino, pero estoy segura de lo que hago" dijo Serena. -"Si todo sale bien, Ash y yo estaremos juntos esta noche.

Fennekin apreciaba la confianza que Serena le había demostrado al compartirle algo tan intimo a ella, pero que no quedaba un problema? -"Fennenne!"

-"Hmm, que pasa Fennekin?" pregunto Serena.

-"Fenne, Fenne Fennekin!" dijo Fennekin mientras señalaba el tazón de comida de Pikachu que estaba cerca de la mochila de Ash.

-"Ah, cierto. Aun queda Pikachu" dijo Serena algo molesta. -"Por un momento lo olvide"

La rubia se acerco al tazón y lo acomodo dentro de la mochila de Ash. -"Clemont y Bonnie ya no serán un problema, pero como logro hacer que Pikachu deje a Ash solo?"

-"Feeennekin" dijo Fennekin mientras pensaba.

Ambas se quedaron pensando por unos momentos, hasta que Serena noto el brillo del pelaje de Fennekin esa mañana. Esos productos que consiguió de Shauna para cuidar de ella funcionaban de maravilla, hacían que la Tipo Fuego se viera tan radiante y llamativa...

_Hmm..._

Serena acaricio a Fennekin, quien alzo su cabeza para ver a su Entrenadora. -"Se te ocurrió algo Fennekin?"

Fennekin negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que gruñía, provocando que unas pequeñas ascuas salieran de su boca. Sin embargo por la sonrisa de Serena parecía que a ella si se le había ocurrido algo.

-"Dime Fennekin, que opinas de Pikachu?" pregunto Serena.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al zorro, que pensaba de Pikachu? Que era un Pokemon dulce, valiente y muy amigable con todos, además de ser excelente en las batallas.

-"Es un Pokemon baste guapo, verdad? Tal vez yo no sepa mucho de Pokemon, pero se que el es bastante llamativo para algunas hembras" siguió la rubia.

Fennekin se volvió a ruborizar al pensar en Pikachu de esa forma. Serena tenia razón, Pikachu era bastante apuesto y ciertamente hay una que otra cosa que ella encuentra atractiva del ratón eléctrico. Pero a que quería llegar la chica con esas preguntas?

-"Fenne?" Fennekin se sentó en el pasto mientras esperaba escuchar mas de Serena.

-"Veras Fennekin, quiero tener a Ash para mi sola esta noche, pero no podre hacer nada si Pikachu esta junto con Ash, y tu y yo sabemos que tan unidos son. No pueden estar uno lejos del otro por mas de unos minutos. Sin embargo..." Fennekin pudo ver una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara de Serena. -"Si tu, no se. Llegaras a distraerlo de una forma 'especial' estoy segura que todo saldría bien"

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Fennekin darse cuenta a que se refería Serena, y de tan solo pensar en aparearse con Pikachu hacia que su llama interna se saliera de control. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como el pelo de sus orejas y sentía que podría usar Lanzallamas sin parar todo el día.

Desde el día que conoció a Serena en el Laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore se prometió a si misma que le seria fiel y que la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, sin importar que reto se les pusiera enfrente. Combatir a un Tipo Agua? No hay problema. Derrotar al Equipo Rocket? Con mucho gusto. Entrar al lodo y ensuciarse de patas a cabeza? Sin dudarlo lo haría.

Pero esto? Lo que le estaba pidiendo Serena ahora era algo que nunca pensó que llegaría a pedir, no estaba segura si aplicaba para los humanos, pero para los Pokemon aparearse es un acto muy importante en sus vidas. Hacerlo solo por hacerlo no era natural... Pero aun así, al ver la expresión de Serena comprendió que tanto significaba esto para ella. La rubia ya no tenia su expresión traviesa, ahora tenia una nerviosa, esperando su respuesta y poniendo su destino en ella.

Fennekin pensó en Pikachu por un momento. Ciertamente el ratón era atractivo, tenia la energía necesaria para satisfacerla, y su actitud reflejaba que sabría cuidar de ella muy bien. Pero a la vez se sentía nerviosa, estaba lista para dar un paso tan importante en su vida?

Fennekin miro a Serena a los ojos. Si, si lo estaba.

-"Kin Fenne" dijo Fennekin asintiendo.

Serena sonrió y abrazo a Fennekin mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad. -"Oh Fennekin, muchas gracias. No sabes cuando significa para mi esto, te lo agradeceré para toda la vida"

La Tipo Fuego acaricio el cuello de Serena mientras reía. Todo por su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>Ambas se separaron y Serena seco sus lágrimas. -"Bueno, con esto resuelto creo que mejor empacamos todo de una vez. Que a eso se supone que vine"<p>

El Sol lentamente hacia su descenso por el horizonte, pintando los cielos de Kalos de un hermoso color naranja que era todo un espectáculo para quien se tomara el tiempo de admirarlo. Caminando uno al lado del otro, Ash y Serena continuaban su camino a Ciudad Snowbelle, la ciudad cubierta por la nieve aun no se podía ver a lo lejos y el mapa en el Navegador de Serena indicaba que tendrían que caminar por dos o tres días mas para llegar a su destino.

-"Se siente algo solo el camino sin Clemont y Bonnie" comento Ash mirando a su izquierda donde usualmente irían el par de hermanos. -"Incluso estoy extrañando la explosión diaria de alguno de los inventos de Clemont"

Serena sonrió. -"No te preocupes Ash, solo es una semana, ya veras que el tiempo pasara como si nada y tendremos a ambos con nosotros otra vez"

Ash asintió. -"Si, tienes razón"

Un breve silencio cayo entre los dos, pareciera que ninguno tenia nada que decir. No sabia que estaba pensando Ash, pero Serena estaba muy ocupada pensando y repasando su noche con Entrenador en su mente una y otra vez.

El sol seguía su trayecto y lentamente el cielo perdía su color anaranjado para darle paso al bello azul de la noche. Serena respiro profundamente y suspiro. Era hora de iniciar todo.

-"Oye Ash, que tal si acampamos de una vez? Esa obscureciendo algo rápido" propuso Serena mirando el cielo.

-"Hmm?" Ash siguió su mirada y pudo ver el cambio. -"Si, tienes razón"

El Entrenador dejo salir a Fletchinder de su Pokebola y le pidió que buscara un buen lugar en donde pasar la noche. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que el ave volviera y les indicara un claro un poco mas pequeño al anterior donde pasaron la noche. Ash y Serena siguieron a Fletchinder por los arboles y para el gusto de Serena estaba bastante retirado del camino, eso le daría la privacidad que necesitaba.

-"Gracias Fletchinder, buen trabajo" Ash agradeció al ave antes de regresarlo a su Pokebola.

-"Este lugar es perfecto" dijo Serena. -"Me encanta"

Ash sonrió. -"Si, estoy de acuerdo, este lugar es excelente para descansar por hoy"

-"Si... Descansar" murmuro Serena mientras se sonrojaba, hoy harían mucho mas que eso.

Pikachu bajo del hombro del muchacho y se recostó en el pasto mientras suspiraba. -"Chaaaaaa"

Ash y Serena armaron sus tiendas de campaña y en poco tiempo una fogata ya estaba ardiendo en el centro del lugar cortesía de Fennekin, la Tipo Fuego se veía algo nerviosa y sentía sus mejillas calentarse cada vez que su veía a Pikachu.

Después de que cada quien tuvo sus alimentos por la noche, provistos esta vez por Serena quien tenia una canasta llena de Macarrones, todos estaban descansando alrededor del fuego, Froakie, Hawlucha y Fletchinder estaban en sus Pokebolas y los únicos que quedaban era Pikachu y Fennekin.

El par de Entrenadores charlaron por un largo tiempo. Serena, aprovechando la oportunidad, llevó la conversación a su tiempo en Pueblo Paleta para entrar en la atmósfera. Recordando el Campamento donde se conocieron y a los otros mas que asistieron, cuando exploraban el bosque que rodeaba el pueblo o cuando juntos le hacían la vida imposible a Gary.

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que Ash se estiro donde estaba recostado y se levantó. -"Hhnnng! Creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a dormir, no crees Serena?"

Serena al escuchar eso volteo a ver a Fennekin, quien regreso la mirada. La chica le guiño al zorro y ella por su parte asintió, entendiendo que era hora.

-"Yo aun no quiero dormir Ash" dijo Serena mientras se levantaba de su lugar. -"Por que no me acompañas a dar un paseo por el bosque en lo que me da sueño?"

Ash no lo pensó dos veces. -"Seguro, vamos"

Serena sonrió y eligió un rumbo cualquiera, Ash camino hacia el y la chica lo siguió, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a Fennekin, quien parecía que ya estaba haciendo su parte del plan. La Tipo Fuego parecía estar conversando con Pikachu, quien aun no notaba que Ash y Serena se estaban retirando del claro.

O eso creía, poco después de que fueron Pikachu se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su Entrenador.

-"_**Hey Fennekin, parece que Ash y Serena fueron a dar un paseo, que tal si vamos a acompañarlos?**_"

Fennekin pareció pensarlo por un momento. -"_**Hmm, no**_"

-"_**Bien! Se fueron por... Espera, como que no?**_" preguntó Pikachu confundido.

La Tipo Fuego respiro profundamente, preparándose. -"_**Creo que hay que darles algo de espacio, además, que bueno que se fueron. Hay algo que he querido decirte**_"

Pikachu puso su atención en Fennekin. -"_**En serio? Que es?**_"

Para la sorpresa del ratón, Fennekin camino lentamente hacia el y pego su cuerpo contra el de mientras lo rodeaba.

-"_**Me gustas Pikachu, y mucho. Estoy muy agradecida de todo lo que has hecho por mi y quisiera darte las gracias**_" susurro Fennekin a la oreja del ratón.

Pikachu se sonrojo al escuchar el seductor tono de la voz de Fennekin. -"_**N-No es nada, no tienes que agradecerme nada**_"

Fennekin se separó de Pikachu, pero no sin antes pasar su cola por su cara gentilmente. -"_**Oh? Pero que pasa si yo quiero?**_"

El zorro se puso frente a Pikachu y le dio un beso en los labios al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba en su espalda, quedando encima de el. -"_**Tienes una idea de que voy a hacer?**_"

Pikachu asintió. -"_**S-Si, una muy clara...**_"

-"_**Perfecto**_" dijo Fennekin para después darle otro beso.

* * *

><p>Serena y Ash se abrían paso a través de la flora del bosque, disfrutando lo fresco de la noche y la calma que los hacia sentir. La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno y su gentil brillo iluminaba todo su camino, a donde exactamente se dirigían, ninguno de los dos lo sabia. Pero lo relajante de la caminata hacia que eso importara poco.<p>

-"Es una hermosa noche" dijo Serena mientras se adelantaba y daba un par de vueltas con sus brazos extendidos para después detenerse frente a el con una sonrisa. -"No lo crees Ash?"

El muchacho asintió. -"Lo es, me recuerda mucho a las veces que acampábamos cerca del lago en Pueblo Paleta"

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, feliz de que Ash recordara uno de sus momentos favoritos de su niñez. -"Lo recuerdas?"

-"Claro que si, acampar contigo era una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba hacer, claro, excepto cuando Gary venia a molestarnos" respondió Ash.

Al escuchar el nombre del único niño que no le agradaba en Pueblo Paleta no pudo evitar enfadarse un poco, gracias a el muchas ocasiones en la que ambos estaban juntos fueron arruinadas por su insoportable presencia. -"Como odiaba cuando hacia eso, pero aun recuerdo cuando le arrojaste una Baya Citrus a la cara"

Ash empezó a reír al recordar el momento. -"Estaba tan enojado! No paraba de quejarse de que el jugo de la baya le había caído en su cabello y en su camisa favorita. Creo que desde ese día inicio su odio por esas bayas"

Ambos rieron ante el recuerdo y siguieron caminando por unos minutos, hasta que al pasar una linea de árboles se encontraron con un lago, la luz de la luna era reflejada por el agua cristalina del lago y juntos creaban un grandioso espectáculo natural que pocos tenian la suerte de ver.

-"Wow! Mira eso!" dijo Ash asombrado de ver la maravilla natural frente a el.

Serena también estaba impresionada por lo que veía, pero estaba aun mas emocionada por haber encontrado el lago justo mientras recordaban sus momentos del pasado. Todo estaba listo, solo era cuestión de que iniciara sus avances

-"Es maravilloso" dijo Serena mientras caminaba hacia un árbol que estaba cerca de la orilla del lago y se sentaba al pie del tronco. -"Que tal si pasamos un rato aqui?"

Ash asintió y se sentó al lado de Serena, disfrutando del paisaje y de la compañía. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un largo tiempo hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio.

-"Ash" llamo Serena para tener la atención del Entrenador. -"Aun no puedo describir que tan feliz estoy de haberme reunido contigo después de todos estos años. Es como si el destino nos hubiera puesto uno al lado del otro"

El muchacho sonrió. -"Yo tampoco podía creer que eras la misma niña con la que pase largas tardes en los campos de Paleta cuando me entregaste mi pañuelo, después de tanto tiempo y de estar tan lejos nos habíamos encontrado una vez mas. Sabes, aun me siento mal por no recordarte cuando me regresaste mi mochila en el Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Santalune"

Serena aprovechó el momento para dejar descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Ash. -"Esta bien, lo importante es que me reconociste"

La rubia sintió Ash ponerse algo tenso cuando hizo contacto con el, pero después se relajo y hasta pudo sentir como discretamente se acomodaba para que pudiera estar mas cómoda.

-"Fui muy feliz todo ese tiempo que pase en Pueblo Paleta gracias a ti, si no me hubieras ayudado ese día en el bosque no se como habría sido mi vida" continuó Serena.

-"Hubiera sido exactamente igual" respondió sinceramente Ash. -"Por que si no te hubiera conocido en el Campamento, seguramente lo habría hecho en alguna otra ocasión y hubiéramos sido tan unidos como ahora"

La rubia suspiro mientras se recargaba aun mas contra su cuerpo. -"De verdad?"

-"Claro que si" dijo Ash mientras la miraba con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios. -"No podría mentir con algo así"

Serena regreso la mirada y ambos se quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro. La rubia no podía dejar de ver esas hermosas ventanas del alma que mas de una vez la dejaron sin aliento, la sinceridad que brillaba en ellos hacían que cualquier duda que quedaba en su mente se disolviera.

No pudiendo contener su felicidad, Serena se acerco a Ash y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual para su sorpresa fue respondido inmediatamente. Su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió sus fuertes brazos envolverla y acercarla a su pecho, en ese instante su mente la llevó a los momentos en que Ash hacia lo mismo cada vez que se lastimaba o se sentía triste. Esa sensación de seguridad hacia un tiempo que no la sentía.

-"Ash..." suspiro Serena. -"Oh Ash, tengo algo que decirte"

El Entrenador se separo de Serena y la miro a los ojos. -"Si? Que pasa?"

Ahí estaba, ese era momento. Serena tomo aire... Y dejo que todos los sentimientos de su corazón salieran de ella. -"Ash, desde hace años has estado para mi cuando me sentía sola, estuviste para mi para ayudarme a superar mis miedos. Casi en cada evento importante de mi vida estuviste dándome tu apoyo, y cuando llego el día de separarnos sentí que una parte de mi alma se desprendía de mi por dejarte atrás para tal vez no volverte a ver. No sabes cuanto te extrañe todos estos años que estuvimos lejos el uno del otro, cada vez que me sentía triste, cada vez miraba a las estrellas tu estabas en mis pensamientos. Sabes cual fue el verdadero motivo de mi viaje? Era reencontrarme contigo sin importar en donde estuvieras o cuanto tiempo me llevara hacerlo, seria capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo para buscarte, pero el destino te hizo llegar a Kalos y que yo pudiera verte en tu heroico rescate en Ciudad Lumiose"

Ash escuchaba las palabras de Serena mientras que ella derramaba unas lágrimas, pero la chica no parecía molestarle y continuo. -"El día que nos encontramos sentí que esa parte de mi alma, la que se quedó contigo, volvió a mi y sentí que volvía a la vida. Ash, estos meses que he estado viajando contigo han sido los mejores de toda mi vida, los retos que hemos superado, las risas que hemos tenido y las victorias que hemos celebrado se quedaran conmigo para siempre. Y durante todo ese tiempo un sentimiento creció dentro de mi que siempre estuvo ahí dormido hasta ese día que te volví a ver, uno que estoy feliz de sentir solo por ti, porque se que eres el indicado"

El muchacho intento hablar, quería decir algo, pero un nudo en la garganta no le permitía pronunciar ni un palabra. Serena tomo sus manos con las suyas y entrelazo sus dedos mientras la chica lo miraba a los ojos hasta su alma.

-"Ash, yo te amo" dijo Serena.

En el momento que Serena dijo esas palabras, Ash sintió que todo el mundo alrededor de el desapareció, la luna, las estrellas, el lago y hasta el mismo árbol donde se encontraban se desvanecieron y sólo quedaron el y Serena. El muchacho sentía su corazón palpitar contra su pecho mientras veía los hermosos ojos de la chica frente a el, podía ver cientos de emociones en ellos, pero una que resaltaba entre todos era el amor, amor que sentía solo por el y que estuvo creciendo y creciendo con el paso del tiempo. La sensación de tener a alguien que te amara de tal forma era indescriptible, y Ash no podía recordar alguna otra sensación que se le llegara a igualar.

Después de pasar lo que pareció una eternidad para los dos, Ash recupero el habla. Respirando profundamente, se tranquilizo y puso sus pensamientos en orden. -"S-Serena... Tu me amas? De verdad?"

Serena sonrió mientras asentía, no sabia por que pero la sonrisa que adornaba los labios de la chica era la mas hermosa que hubiera visto. -"Si Ash, yo te amo con todo mi corazón"

Ash sonrió nerviosamente mientras intentaba decir algo. -"N-No sabia que tu te sentías así por mi, y-yo... No se que decir"

La rubia se acercó a Ash y puso su mano en su boca. -"Shhh... Entonces no digas nada, solo deja que te demuestre cuanto te amo"

Retirando su mano, Serena puso sus labios contra los de Ash, dándole el beso con el que tanto soñó.

La cantidad de emociones que sentían mientras sus labios estaban unidos era increíble, el beso era gentil pero a la vez firme y con un ligero toque de desesperación por parte de Serena, quien no pudo evitar dejar salir toda la presión que sentía mientras abrasaba a Ash y lo acercaba a ella, haciendo que el muchacho una vez mas la envolviera en sus brazos y juntos experimentaran la pasión que el beso les transmitía. El mundo entero no existía para ninguno de los dos en ese momento, lo único que estaba en la mente de los dos era acariciar los labios del otro y quedarse así para siempre, envueltos en una serenidad que jamas habían sentido en sus vidas. El beso, fuerte pero gentil, rápido y a la vez lento, lleno de un amor que ardía de años y de un amor que recién estaba despertando. Ambos juntaron sus almas en ese momento y el resultado fue algo hermoso.

No querían separarse, por Arceus ninguno quería alejarse de la miel que encontraban en los labios del otro, tan solo unos segundos y también una eternidad de estar unidos fueron interrumpidos por la falta de aire. Al separarse, Ash y Serena respiraron el oxigeno que necesitaban mientras se veían a los ojos, ambos tenían un rubor intenso en sus mejillas pero a ninguno le importaba, lo único en lo que podían pensar era en lo que acaban de pasar.

-"Ash..." suspiro Serena entre respiros.

-"S-Serena, eso fue..." dijo Ash, pero una ves mas la rubia lo interrumpió con un rápido beso en los labios.

-"No hables, quiero que sigamos" susurro Serena para después volverse a unir a Ash en otro apasionado beso.

Ash no se resistió y se dejo llevar por la pasión de la chica, dejando que ella pusiera sus manos en sus hombros y que el pusiera las suyas en sus caderas.

Ambos continuaron demostrándose su amor por medio del beso, por cuanto tiempo? Era difícil decirlo, pero mientras seguían Serena decidió que podría seguir con el resto de su plan.

Cuidadosamente y sin separarse de sus labios, Serena movió sus manos hacia la cabeza del Entrenador y le quitó su gorra, dejando que su cabello quedara libre. Ash no respondió a la acción y la rubia prosiguió, esta vez llevando sus manos hasta el cierre de su sudadera, bajándolo lentamente hasta que lo abrió por completo, revelando su camisa negra que vestía debajo. Fue en ese momento que Ash se dio cuenta de lo que hacia Serena y se separo de sus labios.

-"Que estas haciendo Serena?" pregunto Ash al ver su sudadera abierta y a la chica frente a el con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Relájate Ash, deja que me haga cargo de esto" respondió Serena mientras le quitaba la sudadera y la ponía a un lado de el.

Serena paso su mano por su largo cabello y retiro la liga que lo contenía, dejando que este quedará libre de su opresión. Sacudiendo su cabeza, el cabello se esponjó y permitió que pudiera admirarse en todo su esplendor. -"Mucho mejor" susurro la chica con un tono seductor.

Serena estaba a punto de quitarle su camisa, cuando de repente Ash tomo sus manos y la detuvo. -"Serena, no tienes que hacer esto"

-"N-no? Pero Ash, quiero demostrarte que yo-" Serena fue interrumpida cuando Ash le dio un beso en los labios.

-"Ya me demostraste que me amas con ese beso" respondió Ash. -"No tienes que hacer nada mas por mi"

La chica derramo lágrimas de felicidad cando Ash dijo las tres palabras que tanto deseo escuchar. -"Yo te amo"

No perdiendo un segundo mas, Serena se arrojo a los brazos de Ash, llorando de felicidad en su pecho mientras que Ash la abrazaba. El muchacho dejo que la rubia se desahogara todo el tiempo que necesitará, pasando su mano por su suave cabello una y otra vez mientras le susurraba que todo estaba bien al oído. Los minutos pasaron y Serena estaba recuperándose, la chica seco sus lágrimas en su camisa y murmuro algo que el muchacho no pudo entender.

-"Que dijiste?" pregunto gentilmente el Entrenador.

-"Quiero hacerlo" repitió Serena levantando su cabeza.

Ash la miro por unos segundos, esperando haber escuchado bien las palabras de la rubia. -"Segura que quieres hacerlo? No quiero forzarte a nada"

Serena asintió y le dio un beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Ash pudo ver la convicción en sus ojos.

-"Jamas había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida" respondió Serena.

Ash sonrió y se acerco a Serena, tomándola en sus brazos. -"Entonces déjame ayudarte con esto"

Las manos del muchacho tomaron el fondo de la blusa de Serena y la jalaron hacia arriba, revelando poco a poco su femenina figura para que el la apreciara. La chica levanto sus brazos y permitió que la prenda saliera de ella sin problemas, quedando solo con su bra color rosa ante el. Gentilmente se acerco a su cuello y recorrió la delicada piel con sus labios mientras Serena suspiraba e inclinan su cabeza para darle mas espacio, un notable rubor estaba en sus mejillas pero no lo sentía. Su mente estaba enfocada en el placer que le daba los labios de Ash.

-"Oh Ash..." suspiro Serena.

Las manos de Ash recorrían la espalda de la rubia, enviando un cosquilleo a su espina y haciendo que se derritiera en su gentil tratamiento. Ash abandonó su cuello y siguió con el otro lado, besándola y acariciándola sin parar. Toda esa atención estaba volviendo loca a la chica y podía sentir sus adentros humedecerse en anticipación.

Mientras seguía su placentero tratamiento en Serena, Ash tomo el seguro de su bra y lo deshizo en un rápido movimiento de sus dedos. La chica sintió como la ligera presión en su piel que le daba la prenda desaparecer y separándose un poco del muchacho se retiro la prenda de encima, dejando al descubierto sus pechos a la vista de Ash.

El Entrenador se detuvo un momento a admirarlos, tal vez no eran tan grandes como los de May o Dawn, pero eran perfectos para el. Era de un generoso tamaño copa c, suficiente como para poderlos tomar en sus manos y apretarlos con delicadeza, provocando que Serena gimiera en placer de ser tocada de esa forma por primera vez en su vida.

Ash froto los suaves y sensibles pechos de Serena lentamente en círculos, estimulando todos los nervios de esa área, haciendo que la chica disfrutara cada momento que el muchacho jugaba con ellos.

No pudiendo contenerse, Ash acerco sus labios y envolvió la punta de uno de ellos, besando y pasando su lengua mientras disfrutaba escuchar la reacción de Serena, quien respiraba profundamente y pasaba sus manos por su cabello, acercándolo mas a sus atributos.

-"No pares Ash, oh..." gimió Serena disfrutando el tratamiento que estaba recibiendo. La rubia sentía su temperatura corporal aumentar y su labios inferiores estaban fallando en contener los líquidos que salían de sus adentros, se humedecía mas y mas con cada momento que pasaba y la pasión estaba nublando su mente. Deseaba mas de Ash, necesitaba sentir mas de el.

Serena alejo a Ash de sus pechos y sonrió seductivamente al mismo tiempo que tomaba su camisa. -"Tu turno"

La forma en que dijo esas palabras hizo que Ash se excitara mas, respondiendo afirmativamente, el muchacho dejo que Serena lo liberara de la prenda, la cual fue a dar encima de la blusa de la rubia. Serena admiro el fuerte y atractivo pecho de Ash, verlo de reojo en la playa era una cosa, pero tenerlo así de cerca en ese momento otra otra experiencia.

-"Hmm, parece que todos tus años de viajar han sido muy generosos contigo Ash" dijo Serena mientras pasaba su mano desde su cuello hasta su pecho.

-"Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, antes eras linda. Pero ahora eres hermosa" Ash le regreso el cumplido.

Serena sonrió mientras sus manos llegaban hasta su cinturón, el cual desabrocho junto con el botón y el cierre de sus pantalones. -"Quiero ver mas"

Ash se recargo en sus codos mientras levantaba sus caderas al mismo tiempo que se quitaba sus tenis sin molestarse en donde caían, permitiéndole a Serena retirar sus pantalones sin problemas. Revelando sus musculosas piernas y parte de su propia excitación, la cual resaltaba entre la tela de sus boxers. La rubia hizo a un lado la prenda en sus manos y puso su atención en el bulto al nivel de la cadera de Ash.

-"Veo que no soy la única que esta emocionada" dijo Serena mientras retiraba sus boxers, dejando a la vista de la chica su masculinidad.

A pesar de la situación, Ash se ruborizó al estar completamente desnudo frente a Serena, pero una parte de el le dijo que estaba bien, que la dejara proceder. -"Y que piensas hacer al respecto?"

Serena tomo su miembro con una de sus suaves manos y empezó a moverla de arriba para abajo, provocando que el muchacho sintiera su primera prueba del placer sexual. -"Oh, ya veras"

Serena aumento la velocidad de su mano, provocando la reacción inmediata de Ash, quien cerro sus ojos y dejo caer su cabeza había atras, disfrutando de la intensa sensación que corría por todo su cuerpo. La rubia estaba muy complacida de ver como Ash estaba disfrutando su tratamiento y decidió mejorarlo usando su otra mano, incrementando al mismo tiempo la presión en su miembro.

-"S-Serena!" dijo Ash al sentir el placer incrementar.

-"Si Ashy?" respondió Serena. -"Estas disfrutando lo que sientes?"

Ash asintió y Serena acerco su cara a su miembro, el cual había crecido un poco mas en sus manos. -"Entonces dime que te parece esto"

Serena envolvió el miembro de Ash con su boca, haciendo que Entrenador alzara su cabeza para asegurarse que la chica estaba en verdad haciendo lo que pensaba. Al poner su vista en la cabeza de la chica pudo ver como la rubia estaba lenta y sensualmente pasando su lengua a lo largo de su excitación, para después volver a meterlo de nuevo a su boca y tenerlo ahí por unos segundos. Provocando que Ash sintiera un placer aun mas grande que cuando solo usaba sus manos.

Serena continuó con eso por un buen rato, asegurándose que cada centímetro de su miembro no quedará sin atención. Ash gruñía y suspiraba mientras tomaba su cabeza con su mano, guiándola en sus acciones para poder disfrutar mas del tratamiento de la rubia. Pero aunque disfrutaba mucho los sonidos que Ash hacia, la forma que decía su nombre, como tenia un firme agarre en su cabello y su propia pasión y deseo la hacían perder el control, la humedad en su excitación había empadado sus panties y su mente pedía a gritos que Ash volviera a estar en control para que volviera a hacerla sentir bien.

Separándose de su miembro, Serena se dejo caer de espaldas al pasto mientras respiraba rápidamente. -"Ash, te necesito"

El Entrenador le tomo un par de segundos recuperarse de su placer y miro a Serena, la forma en la su estaba tirada en el pasto con su cabello extendido alrededor de su cabeza, como sus pechos bajaban y subían con cada respiración y la expresión de su cara que le pedía su atención hizo que reaccionara inmediatamente. Acercándose a ella, Ash desabotono el botón y bajo el cierre de la falda roja de Serena, permitiéndole quitársela y admirar el lugar en medio de sus piernas, sus panties rosadas estaban empapadas con sus líquidos que no paraban de fluir de su interior.

Ash retiro las botas de los pies de Serena e iba a quitarle las medias, pero decidió dejarlas. Le encantaba como se veían sus largas y hermosas piernas con tan sensuales medias de seda. El muchacho tomo la ultima prenda del cuerpo de la rubia y la retiro cuidadosamente. Teniendo una clara vista de sus labios inferiores.

-"Veo que no soy el único que esta emocionado" dijo Ash regresando la frase que le dijo Serena.

Serena se ruborizó y volteo hacia otro lado. -"Siempre lo estaré para ti"

Ash recorrió las piernas de Serena lentamente desde los tobillos hasta llegar a sus caderas, de ahí trazo sus dedos hasta que llego a sus labios, los cuales estaban cubiertos de sus líquidos y esperaban su toque, el cual el muchacho estaba mas que feliz de proveer. Poniendo la palma de su mano sobre toda la excitación de la chica, Ash empezó a frotar la suave piel a una velocidad moderada, haciendo que Serena levantara su espalda mientras gemía en placer. El ver como el cuerpo de la rubia se movía ante su toque hizo su Ash incrementada la velocidad de su mano, aumentando el placer su sentía la chica.

Serena gemía y respiraba sin control mientras se dejaba tocar por Ash, desde un principio supo que esto se sentiría bien, pero ahora que lo estaba experimentando era cien veces mejor, era como si es hubiera en llamas, pero en lugar de dolor lo único que sentía era un placer inmenso. Y solo estaban empezando! De solo pensar que mas podrían hacer hacia que sus adentros producirán mas de sus dulces líquidos, los cuales escurrían hasta caer al pasto.

Ash seguía su tratamiento en Serena, frotando sus labios y la suave carne en medio de ellos, de vez en cuando pasaría sus dedos por el clítoris de la chica, haciendo que esta gritara de placer al sentir la estimulacion en ese sensible lugar. Aun así, el Entrenador quería hacerla sentir mejor. Lubricando bien sus dedos índice y medio con sus líquidos, Ash frotó con su pulgar el clítoris de Serena una vez mas antes de insertar dichos dedos dentro de ella.

-"ASH! Oh Arceus Ash!" grito Serena mientras se levantaba de donde estaba recostada al sentir la indescriptible sensación recorrer su cuerpo.

Con su mano restante Ash gentilmente la hizo recostarse otra vez al mismo tiempo que movía sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella, haciendo que Serena cerrara sus ojos y suspirara su nombre. El muchacho insertaba sus dedos en ella una y otra vez, frotando sus paredes internas y enviando a la chica a un estado donde solo podía disfrutar del placer y nada mas.

Serena sudaba sin parar, sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, jalaba de su propio cabello y se mordía los labios en un intento por liberar la presión que sentía, pero nada de lo que hacia era suficiente. Ash la estaba haciendo sentir tan bien, pero estaba segura que podría sentir aun mas si se lo pedía.

-"Ash, mas rápido! Mas rápido!" pidió Serena entre sus respiraciones.

Ash asintió y acomodándose en una mejor posición aumento la velocidad con la que movía sus dedos, el sonido que hacia su mano al chocar con la piel empapada de Serena se hizo mas notorio al igual que sus gemidos. Los dedos del muchacho entraban y salían rápidamente, incrementando las sensaciones que sentía en sus adentros, era lo mejor que había experimentado en toda su vida sin duda alguna.

Al cabo de unos minutos de seguir así, sus gemidos de Serena subieron de tono, su respiración se volvió aun mas rápida y el rubor en sus mejillas era inmenso. La rubia podía sentir como una placentera presión se estaba formando dentro de ella y cada vez que Ash seguía su tratamiento incrementaba mas, estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax.

-"Estoy cerca, Oh... Ash, estoy ceeerca!" grito Serena no pudiendo evitar gritar.

Pero para su sorpresa y decepción, Ash se detuvo. Serena lentamente alzo su cabeza para ver cual era la razón por la cual había parado, pero lo único que pudo ver fue como el Entrenador retiraba su mano dentro de ella, tomaba sus piernas y las abría mientras su cabeza se dirigía a sus labios inferiores.

Cuando la ágil lengua de Ash hizo contacto con su excitación la respuesta de Serena fue inmediata, no pronuncio una sola palabra a causa del increíble placer que sentía, pero su espalda se levanto del pasto y sus piernas se cruzaron en el cuello del muchacho, acercándolo aun más hacia ella. No que a Ash le importara, ya que aprovecho la cercanía para introducir su lengua dentro de Serena, probando sus dulces líquidos y estimulando cada nervio en sus paredes al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de beber todo lo que producía la rubia.

Ash puso sus manos en las caderas de Serena para mantenerla quieta y fuera mas fácil estarla probando, la chica aun mantenía sus largas piernas en su cuello y sus manos estaban en la cabeza del Entrenador, presionándolo contra su excitación y haciéndolo seguir su grandioso trabajo con su lengua. La cual salia de dentro de ella para lamer sus labios y clítoris por unos segundos antes de volver a donde estaba.

La misma presión que sentía volvió, y esta vez parecía que llegaría a su punto máximo. -"Ya casi Ash, ya casi! Mas! MAS!"

Ash soltó las caderas de Serena y uso sus dedos para abrir los labios de Serena, teniendo una clara vista de su entrada y clítoris. El muchacho enfocó toda su atención en la sensible protuberancia, pasando su lengua una y otra vez sin parar.

Serena no pudo mas, con un grito de completo placer anuncio su orgasmo. Un torrente de líquidos estallo de su entrada hacia la boca de Ash, quien recibió todo lo que pudo, disfrutando del sabor.

Cuando el fuerte agarre de las piernas de Serena desapareció, el muchacho pudo levantarse de donde estaba y limpiar los líquidos de la rubia de sus labios. La chica por otra parte respiraba profundamente mientras que una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro junto con un inmenso rubor.

-"Ash... Eso fue maravilloso!" dijo Serena levantándose y dándole un profundo beso en los labios.

Ash acepto el beso y quedó sorprendido cuando sintió la lengua de Serena queriendo entrar a su boca a encontrarse con la suya. El muchacho abrió un poco su boca e hizo que su lengua hiciera contacto con la de la rubia. A pesar de que sintió su propio sabor en la lengua de Ash, a Serena no le importo y siguió unida a el, besándolo apasionadamente.

Pero entre el beso Serena sintió algo tibio tocar su abdomen, al separarse de Ash pudo ver que su miembro estaba firme y listo para ser usado.

-"Impaciente?" pregunto Serena.

-"Un poco, no lo voy a negar" respondió Ash.

La rubia le dio un rápido beso y volvió a recostarse en el pasto, abriendo sus piernas y mirándolo con una expresión inocente. -"Entonces que esperas?"

Ash tomo posición cerca de Serena, tomo sus piernas y las hizo descansar en sus hombros para que estuviera mas cómoda. Con una mano tomo su miembro y lo guió a la entrada de la chica, deteniéndose cuando la punta estaba tocando sus labios.

A pesar de lo segura que se escuchaba hace un momento, Ash noto la preocupación en los ojos de Serena. El sabia muy bien el porque del temor de la chica, ella era virgen y al entrar en ella perdería su virginidad, lo cual le causaría mucho dolor. El muchacho tomo la mano de Serena y la apretó.

-"Lista?" pregunto Ash.

Serena asintió, sabia las consecuencias pero resistirá. -"Lista"

Ash se preparo, se aseguro que estaba en la posición correcta... Y con un movimiento de sus caderas puso su miembro dentro de ella.

El Entrenador gruño en placer al sentir los suaves interiores de Serena envolver su miembro, era muchísimo mejor que su mano o boca. Sus líquidos cubrían todo su tamaño y la calidez era extraordinaria. Sin embargo para Serena era todo lo contrario, al momento que Ash entro en ella sintió un terrible dolor que reemplazo cualquier placer que había sentido antes. Al ardor que venia de su interior era insoportable y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Dolía, y mucho.

Ash salio de ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, dejando que llorara contra su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello. -"Shhh, tranquila, relájate"

Serena sintió como lentamente el dolor desaparecida con el tiempo, pero al escuchar la voz de Ash y estar siendo abrazada de la misma forma que lo hacia cuando eran niños hacían que su recuperación fuera mas rápida. Serena seco sus lágrimas y regreso el abrazo, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Ash.

-"Ya estoy mejor" dijo Serena mientras se recostaba en el pasto. -"Sigamos"

-"Segura? Podemos esperar todo lo que necesites" preguntó Ash preocupado por ella.

La rubia asintió mientras ponía sus piernas en los hombros de Ash, dándole una vez mas acceso a su excitación. -"Adelante, no me dejes esperando"

Ash sonrió y tomo posición, por suerte no había perdido su tamaño y estaba listo para proseguir. Guiando su miembro, Ash una vez mas entro en la chica.

Serena sintió remanentes del dolor cuando su miembro empezó a entrar y salir de ella, pero era nada a comparación del placer que sentía con cada firme movimiento de las caderas de Ash. Su mente apenas podía formar un pensamiento coherente y lo unió que podía hacer era dejarse llevar por la pasión del momento.

Ash obtuvo un ritmo al poco tiempo de empezar y se apego a el, ahora que tenia luz verde para seguir el muchacho siguió entrando en ella, disfrutando al máximo el placer y el amor que compartía junto a Serena. Los gemidos de la chica lo motivaban a seguir y el estaba mas que feliz de obedecer ese impulso.

Así, entregados a la pasión, Ash y Serena estaban completos, esto no era una cita de una sola noche, no se estaban entregando solo por la lujuria o el calor del momento. Ambos estaban haciendo el amor, la pasión y el placer que sentían el uno por el otro eran prueba de ello. Con cada momento que compartían así sus almas se unían mas y mas, ambos sabían que a partir de esa noche sus vidas cambiarían drásticamente para bien, y no podrían estar mas felices por eso.

-"Serena... Te amo..." dijo Ash entre respiros entrecortados.

Serena sintió como el placer que recibía de su interior crecer cuando escucho esas palabras salir de los labios de Ash. Gimiendo y pasando su mano por su cabello, la rubia respondió igual. -"Oh Ash, Ah! Yo también te amo! Ah... Mas rápido!"

El muchacho se detuvo por un instante, tomo a Serena por las caderas y sin salir de ella la giro sobre su estomago, haciendo que la rubia se recargara en sus codos y rodillas. La posición perfecta para que Ash siguiera aun mas rápido su movimientos dentro de ella.

En esa nueva posición el miembro de Ash llego aun mas profundo en los interiores de Serena, la chica alzo su cabeza y gimió cada vez que el miembro del Entrenador entraba a una velocidad que la ahogaba en un mar de placer. Con un firme agarre, Ash gruñía mientras iba mas rápido, sus cuerpos golpeaban el uno con el otro y producían un sonido que lo impulsaba a seguir su ritmo, a no detenerse hasta que Serena llegara una vez mas a su clímax.

Los pechos de Serena se movían al mismo tiempo que las penetraciones de Ash en ella, sentía como sus brazos se hacían mas y mas débiles hasta que no pudo mas y cayo al pasto, lo único que la mantenía levantada eran sus rodillas y el muchacho, quien la tenia firmemente agarrada de las caderas.

-"Ash... No te detengas! No lo hagas!" gimió Serena disfrutando el tratamiento que estaba recibiendo y al sentir la presión incrementar una vez mas dentro de ella.

-"Nngh, Serena, estoy cerca" dijo Ash mientras aceleraba su ritmo a causa del inevitable clímax.

Serena reacciono ante el incremento de velocidad de Ash y gimió mientras arrancaba el pasto con sus manos. La presión dentro de ella crecía y crecía, estaba al borde de su propio clímax y lo quería tener junto con el. -"Ah! Si! Yo también estoy cerca! Oh Aaaash!"

Ash continuo entrando en Serena hasta que perdió su ritmo y sus penetraciones pasaron de rápidas a profundas, casi llegando a lo mas profundo de ella.

-"Si! Si! SI! ASH!" La chica rubia no resistió el cambio repentino y con un ultimo grito su clímax llego, sus interiores apretaron el miembro de Ash con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que sus líquidos salían disparados de su entrada hacia las piernas del muchacho.

-"SERENA!" Ash grito el nombre de su amante a lo cielos al mismo tiempo que liberaba su esencia dentro de ella, la mezcla de ambos líquidos llenaron los interiores de la chica y terminaron por salir el poco espacio que quedaba a los lados del miembro de Ash, el cual estaba profundamente introducido dentro de Serena.

La pareja estaba completamente exhausta, Ash soltó las caderas de Serena, quien al ya no tener fuerzas en su cuerpo cayo completamente al pasto mientras ambos disfrutaban los remanentes de su orgasmo compartido.

Respirando profundamente y recuperando sus fuerzas, Ash retiro su miembro de Serena, quien gimió al sentir una ultima estimulacion en su interior. Girándola sobre su espalda, el Entrenador se recostó a un lado de ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos y compartiendo un beso, demostrando que ambos habían disfrutado haciendo el amor.

-"Te gusto?" preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

Serena asintió. -"Me encanto... Gracias Ash, por estar ahí para mi"

Ash beso la frente de la chica. -"Siempre estaré ahí para ti Serena, nunca lo dudes"

Ambos se quedaron acostados ahí por un tiempo, dejando que todo lo que habían vivido se asentara en sus memorias. Pasarían muchas cosas en sus vidas, pero ese momento lo atesorarían para toda la eternidad.

Serena bostezo, las emociones y el cansancio de la noche ya se estaban haciendo presentes.

-"Lista para dormir?" pregunto Ash quitando el cabello de la cara de Serena.

La rubia asintió. -"Si, estoy muy cansada"

Ash se levantó y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. -"Igual yo, que tal si nos limpiamos en el lago y regresamos al campamento?"

-"Suena bien" respondió la chica mientras se acercaban a las aguas cristalinas del lago.

Mientras dejaban que el agua limpiara los rastros de su reciente acciones, una sola duda llego a la mente del Entrenador. -"Me pregunto como estará Pikachu?"

Al escuchar del ratón eléctrico, Serena no pudo evitar reír. -"No te preocupes, estoy segura de que Fennekin le hizo compañía"


	2. Para Toda la Vida

_**Pasión Nocturna.**_

_**Capitulo 2: Para Toda la Vida.**_

* * *

><p>Fennekin nunca había estado tan nerviosa en su vida. Hace unos momentos Serena le pidió que seduciera a Pikachu para que ella pudiera estar con Ash, y aunque había estado de acuerdo, no podía evitar sentirse así por la magnitud de la situación.<p>

La pequeña Tipo Fuego estaría mintiendo si dijera que el buscar una pareja no había pasado por su mente en mas de una ocasión. Pero al estar viajando por la Región había puesto esa idea en el fondo de su lista de prioridades, disfrutar de la experiencia de al fin ver el mundo mas allá de las paredes del Laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore era mucho mas agradable en esos momentos con Serena a su lado. Incluso no se tenia que preocupar por extrañar a Chespin y a Froakie, ya que ellos también venían con Clemont y Ash respectivamente.

Pero ahora en el momento que menos lo esperaba se veía en la posición de seducir a Pikachu, uno de sus mejores amigos.

Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse de solo pensar en lo que iba a hacer esa noche. Pero lo hacia por una buena razón, lo hacia por su amiga, a quien le estaba profundamente agradecida por elegirla a ella e iluminar su vida con alegría y experiencias que jamas pensó que viviría. Teniendo a Pikachu con ella, Serena lograría su sueño de estar con el Entrenador después de tantos años.

Pero la forma en que lo mantendría con ella era la razón por la cual sentía su llama interna arder sin control. No solo se quedaría con el ratón eléctrico sola en el campamento, ella iba a aparearse con el, entregarsele completamente. Fennekin estaba segura de que si llegase a aceptar sus avances, esa noche seria una que marcaría su vida como la primera vez que haría algo así, y si tal vez ambos lo disfrutarían, lamentablemente faltaría la chispa del amor entre los dos.

Se sentía atraída por Pikachu? Fennekin sonrió. Si, un poco, después de todo el ratón era muy apuesto, la forma en la que su pelaje brillaba al sol era hermoso, sus ojos que ardían con valentía eran asombrosos y sus largas orejas eran adorables. Pero no solo le gustaba su físico, su forma de ser era otra razón por la cual lo admiraba, mas de una ocasión durante su travesía por Kalos pudo apreciar como Pikachu tenía un corazón de oro. Siempre buscando una forma de resolver las cosas sin necesidad de pelear, siendo gentil con quien lo necesitaba y protector de quienes quería. Y a pesar del lado duro su demostraba en las batallas, era muy amigable una vez que salia de ellas.

Fennekin en especial adoraba como era con los niños, como jugaba con Dedenne era prueba de ello. Además de como parecía una figura paterna cuando se encontraba con algún otro pequeño en lo salvaje o con un Entrenador, no habría duda que seria un excelente padre cuando hubiera sus propios hijos y en verdad le gustaría ver eso.

Fennekin se alarmo, que acababa de pensar?

Porque le agradaba la idea de ver a los hijos de Pikachu? Y por que se sentía mal de no ser ELLA quien se los diera?

La Tipo Fuego respiro profundamente para después suspirar. Como podía estar pensando en eso si solo estaría con el esta noche y nada mas? Seria simple, seduciría a Pikachu, se aparearía con el y eso seria todo, nada mas... Aunque sonara tan vacío.

Pero si lo pensaba bien, no tendría que ser de esa forma. A decir verdad, no estaba segura si en verdad solo le gustaba un poco desde esa vez que la rescato del Equipo Rocket. Hace un par de meses mientras caminaban por el bosque el trió de villanos se hicieron presentes en uno de sus enormes robots en otro intento por capturar a Pikachu, ella junto con Chespin fueron llamados a pelear en contra del Pumpkaboo e Inkay que siempre los acompañaban, pero en un descuido el Tipo Fantasma uso Bola Sombra y la hizo caer en una de las cápsulas que estaba destinada para el ratón. Dándose cuenta de su éxito accidental, el Equipo Rocket se retiro en uno de sus globos, mientras veía aterrada como era separada de Serena.

Poco tiempo de estar encerrada en la cápsula fue metida en una jaula y cubierta por una manta para su no pudiera ver nada, fácilmente hubiera podido usar Lanzallamas y quemar todo, pero Meowth la había mojado un un balde de agua, dejándola débil y sin poder producir ni una pequeña ascua.

Fennekin lloro, asustada de la idea de no volver a ver a Serena ni a sus amigos jamas. Y cuando finalmente se estaba dando por vencida, los sonidos de una batalla la hicieron reaccionar. Un nudo en su garganta se formo por toda la conmoción, quien estaría allá afuera? Estarían bien? Porque tardaban tanto?

Con una ultima explosión, todo quedo en silencio. Fennekin pensó lo peor, pero de repente la manta fue levantada y pudo ver quien la había venido a rescatar, era Pikachu. Quien usando Cola de Hierro rompió el candado que cerraba su jaula, liberándola de las horribles barras metálicas.

Pero apenas salió de la jaula cayo al suelo, el agua la había debilitado mucho y no tenia fuerzas para poder caminar por su cuenta. Pero eso no fue un problema, ya que Pikachu tomo su patas delanteras y gentilmente la puso en su espalda, cargándola hacia los demás a pesar de estar herido por la batalla.

Pero no solo la rescato, cuando se estaba recuperando en el Centro Pokemon el ratón se quedo a su lado, asegurándose que estuviera bien en todo momento. El y Serena fueron quienes mas la frecuentaron en su estadía en el Centro y no podría estar mas agradecida por su apoyo. Como siempre, Serena demostraba ser una buena amiga y Entrenadora, pero había algo mas en Pikachu, al recordar como no se esperaba de ella la hacia sentir algo en su corazón.

Fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Pikachu era algo mas que simplemente una pequeña atracción, era amor que esperaba a ser descubierto por ella misma. Una vez mas su llama interna salto a la vida, pero esta vez en lugar de arder sin control mantenía su intensidad a causa de sus emociones.

Recordar su parte del plan de Serena ahora que estaba enterada de sus sentimientos por el ratón ya no era tan implicado, lo único que quedaba eran los nervios por el acto en si, esa sería su primer vez que hacia algo así y no tenia idea de que hacer. Pero algo le decía que no se preocupara mucho por eso, no sabia porque pero le hizo caso a esa idea.

* * *

><p>Fennekin salio de su Pokebola al frente de una pila de hojas secas y ramas, mirando a sus alrededores noto que ya era de noche y que estaban en otro claro en medio del bosque, listos para acampar.<p>

-"Fennekin, podrías encender la fogata por favor?" pidió Serena mientras sacaba su tienda de campaña.

La Tipo Fuego asintió y se preparo para lanzar unas ascuas a la base de las ramas, pero su vista cayo en Pikachu, quien estaba ayudando a Ash a sacar algunas cosas de su mochila. Ruborizándose, Fennekin regreso su atención a la tarea frente a ella y abrió su boca, lanzando una gran llamarada que encendió las ramas y quemo parte del pasto del otro lado.

Después de que los dos Entrenadores prepararon todo, llego la hora de la cena. La Tipo Fuego tuvo muchos problemas para concentrarse en su comida por estar tratando de ocultar su rubor de los demás, por suerte Pikachu, Hawlucha ni Fletchinder lo notaron, pero quien se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo fue Froakie.

Al terminar, Froakie se le acerco. -"Hey Fennekin, estas bien?"

Fennekin asintió, aunque un poco mas rápido de lo normal. -"Si, por que la pregunta?"

-"Estas algo nerviosa" señalo el Tipo Agua. -"Además de que te las pasado cubriéndote la cara con tu cola todo este tiempo"

-"Oh no no, estoy bien" respondió Fennekin tratándose de calmar. -"En verdad"

Froakie no parecía del todo convencido, pero aun así asintió y regreso con Ash. Fennekin suspiro, aliviada de que hubiera sido el quien lo noto y no Pikachu.

El tiempo paso y al final solo quedaron Ash, Serena, Pikachu y Fennekin alrededor del fuego de la fogata, los demás habían vuelto a sus Pokebolas para descansar, dándoles a las chicas la oportunidad de estar a solas con sus respectivos intereses. La rubia estaba charlando animadamente con el Entrenador, por lo que podía escuchar una vez mas se habían sumergido en recuerdos de su niñez, no queriendo quedarse atrás y para prepararse, el zorro se acerco a Pikachu, quien estaba recostado cerca del fuego, disfrutando el calor.

-"Hey Pikachu" dijo Fennekin acercándose. -"Cansado?"

Pikachu levanto su cabeza y se rasco detrás de su oreja derecha. -"La verdad no, casi no hicimos nada hoy y la verdad creo que me va a ser difícil formar esta noche"

Fennekin se acostó cerca de Pikachu, suspirando mientras descansaba su cabeza en sus patas. -"Siempre lleno de energía, verdad? Los demás también no hicieron nada hoy y ellos ya están durmiendo"

El ratón se sentó para poder conversar mejor con Fennekin. -"No se porque pero hoy me desperté con mas energía de lo normal, además de que no he tenido forma de gastarla en alguna batalla porque no tuvimos ninguna. Lo cual es bastante raro"

-"Hmm, pues no te preocupes, estoy segura que pronto vas a poder dormir bien" respondió Fennekin.

Pikachu la miro con atención. -"A que te refieres?"

La Tipo Fuego no respondió, solo aparto la mirada del ratón y se ruborizó. -"Ah, no me hagas caso"

Pikachu se encogió de hombros y se recostó en el pasto una vez mas, tratando de relajarse y dormir. Pero por mas que intentaba mantener sus ojos cerrados y de ignorar la sensación que le pedía hacer algo en el fondo de su cabeza, simplemente el sueño se le escapaba. Gruñendo, el ratón frotó su cara en desesperación hasta que escucho una pequeña risa al lado de el. Quitándose sus patas de sus ojos pudo ver como Fennekin lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Me veo ridículo, verdad?" pregunto el ratón.

-"Un poco mas de lo normal" respondió Fennekin.

Pikachu sonrió mientras fingía estar ofendido. -"Ouch, al menos pudiste haberlo dicho de otra forma"

Ahora fue Fennekin quien parecía ser la ofendida. -"Y mentir? Lo siento, no soy así"

Ambos rieron ante su pequeño juego, Pikachu suspiro con una sonrisa. -"Sabes? Hace tiempo que no teníamos una charla así"

-"Lo se, usualmente siempre están los demás, han sido pocas las veces que estamos solos y en calma" respondió el zorro con una sonrisa. -"Es bueno poder estar así"

Pikachu asintió y miro había otra parte, Fennekin por poco escupe unas ascuas cuando creyó ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas del ratón.

-"Si, es muy bueno, aunque no lo parezca me gusta hablar de otras cosas a parte de solo estrategias y batallas, usualmente Chespin es una buena alternativa, pero hay veces que no entiendo de que esta hablando" dijo Pikachu con una sonrisa.

Fennekin no pudo evitar llevarse su pata a su cara. -"No me lo tomes a mal, quiero a Chespin, pero en verdad el podría enfocarse mas en lo dice"

-"Froakie prefiere hablar de como mejorar sus estrategias, y mentiría si dijera que no lo disfruto de vez en cuando. Pero hay veces que simplemente quiero hablar de como estuvo el día y siempre termina llegando a ese tema" siguió Pikachu.

-"Al menos esta listo para todo" añadió Fennekin.

-"Bunnelby y Hawlucha no hablan mucho, aunque tiene sentido si tomas en cuenta que Bunnelby es algo tímido y Hawlucha es algo orgulloso y reservado" Pikachu creía que ambos podrían dar una buena charla si tan solo dejaran esa actitud.

-"Y Dedenne?" pregunto la Tipo Fuego curiosa de saber que opinaba del mas joven del grupo.

Pikachu río. -"Dedenne? No puedo hablar mucho con el porque siempre queda dormido"

El ratón puso su mirada en Fennekin. -"Es por eso que me agrada estar contigo, siento que puedo hablar de lo que sea, es un gran respiro de aire para mi"

-"Aww, que dulce Pikachu" respondió Fennekin con una sonrisa y un leve rubor, ahí estaba, su sinceridad y buena actitud, una razón mas para quererlo.

El ratón se rasco detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía. -"Es la verdad"

La Tipo Fuego iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida por Ash.

-"Hhnnng!" gruño Ash mientras se estiraba y levantaba del pasto. -"Creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a dormir, no crees Serena?"

Al escuchar esas palabras del Entrenador, Fennekin volteó a ver a Serena, sus miradas se cruzaron y la chica le guiño el ojo, indicándole que era hora. El zorro asintió, respondiendo a su seña.

-"Yo aun no quiero dormir Ash" respondió la rubia mientras se levantaba de su lugar. -"Por que no me compañas a dar un paseo por el bosque en lo que me da sueño?"

Ash fue rápido en su respuesta. -"Seguro, vamos"

Fennekin miro al fuego, dándole una idea. -"Hey Pikachu, el fuego se esta haciendo mas pequeño, por que no traes un poco mas de ramas?"

El ratón asintió. -"Ok, dame un minuto"

Pikachu fue corriendo entre los arboles y Fennekin lo perdió de vista, dándole suficiente tiempo a Ash y Serena de irse del claro. Para cuando el Tipo Eléctrico volvió con una pila de ramas en sus pequeños brazos, la pareja ya llevaba una buena distancia.

-"Listo, aquí esta" Pikachu se acercó a la fogata y con cuidado arrojo la madera, haciendo que el fuego ardiera con mas intensidad.

-"Gracias, vamos a necesitar la luz extra" agradeció Fennekin.

El Tipo Eléctrico miro a sus alrededores, notando la ausencia de ambos jóvenes. -"Hey Fennekin, parece que Ash y Serena fueron a dar un paseo, que tal si vamos a acompañarlos?"

El zorro se dio cuenta de que aquí iniciaba su parte, había llegado el momento que había estado esperando. Conservando la calma, Fennekin fingió pensar en su respuesta. -"Hmm, no"

-"Bien! Se fueron por..." las orejas de Pikachu se levantaron, tratando de escuchar a los Entrenadores a través del bosque, pero se dio cuenta de la respuesta de Fennekin. -"Espera, como que no?"

Fennekin respiro profundamente, preparándose para lo que iba hacer. -"Creo que hay que darles algo de privacidad, además, que bueno que se fueron. Hay algo que he querido decirte"

Esas palabras llamaron la atención del ratón. -"En serio? Que es?"

Fennekin se acercó lentamente al Pikachu y pego su cuerpo mientras caminaba alrededor de el, frotando su pelaje contra el suyo.

-"Me gustas Pikachu, y mucho" susurro Fennekin a su oreja, dándole a conocer parte de su afecto por el en un tono que esperaba que fuera seductor. -"Estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mi y quisiera darte las gracias"

El ratón sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse por lo dulce de su voz y el contacto de su cuerpo con el de ella. Trato de responder pero era difícil con un nudo en su garganta. -"N-No es nada, no tienes que agradecerme nada"

Fennekin dejo de frotarse contra Pikachu y camino frente a el, no sin antes pasar su suave y esponjosa cola por la cara del ratón. -"Oh? Pero que pasa si yo quiero?"

La Tipo Fuego dio un paso hacia adelante y puso se labios contra los de el, dándole su primer beso, Pikachu no se resistió y se quedo ahí, inmóvil, cosa que aprovecho el zorro para empujarlo con una de sus patas y hacerlo caer sobre su espalda con ella encima de el.

Fennekin se aparto de sus labios y lo miro a los ojos. -"Tienes una idea de que voy a hacer?"

Pikachu asintió, vaya si la tenía. -"S-Si, una muy clara..."

Fennekin sonrió seductivamente. -"Perfecto"

El Tipo Eléctrico no tenia idea de que le había pasado a Fennekin para que actuará de esa forma, hace unos minutos todo estaba completamente normal y ahora se le había confesado y le estaba dando el beso de su vida. Ni siquiera Buneary había hecho algo así! Pero por una extraña razón no pudo evitar relajarse mientras sentía los suaves labios de la Pokemon encima de el, sus instintos reaccionaron y puso sus patas en los costados del hermoso cuerpo de Fennekin y sin perder tiempo imito los movimientos de los sus labios, respondiendo el beso lo mejor que podía.

Fennekin se sorprendió al sentir a Pikachu regresar su beso, aunque ninguno de los dos lo había hecho antes, no era muy difícil encontrar un ritmo que les permitiera sentir los labios del otro y disfrutar la calidez que los envolvió. La llama interna del zorro creció con cada apasionado segundo y a causa de eso pudo sentir un repentino crecimiento en su energía, era como si se preparar para una batalla, pero esta vez era distinto, en lugar de arder intensamente, esta vez sentía como la llama despertaba algo dentro de ella, algo que la invitaba a seguir con la situación.

Aunque ninguno de los dos quería, la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, ambos respiraban profundamente y tenían unos rubores en sus mejillas que resaltaban por el amarillo de sus pelajes.

Pikachu se perdió en los ojos dorados de Fennekin, no pudiendo separarse de tan hermosa vista. -"F-Fennekin, eso fue... Increíble"

La Tipo Fuego se ruborizó aun mas por las palabras del ratón. -"Gracias, tu también no estuviste nada mal"

Pikachu sonrió, aliviado de no haber arruinado su primer beso, pero una simple pregunta rondaba su mente. -"Fennekin... Por que haces esto?"

Fennekin frotó su nariz contra la de el. -"Ya te lo dije, me gustas mucho Pikachu, tu valentía, tu carisma, tu forma de ser. Todo eso hace que me sienta atraída por ti, además, no he olvidado todo lo que has hecho por mi, como me has apoyado cuando lo necesito, como siempre que siento que no puedo lograr algo tu me has dado palabras de aliento para seguir intentando... Como tu me rescataste cuando creí que nunca los volvería a ver"

Fennekin empezó a llorar y puso su cara en el cuello de Pikachu. -"Me sentía sola, triste y débil. Me había dado por vencida y lo único que hice fue hundirme en la depresión al pensar que jamas vería a ver a Serena o a los demás. Pero tu, Pikachu, viniste y me rescataste no sólo del Equipo Rocket, sino también de una vida de dolor y sufrimiento. No sabes la alegría que sentí cuando me sacaste de esa jaula, y el agradecimiento cuando me llevaste en tu espalda cuando no pude caminar. En esos momentos habías demostrado que eras un Pokemon entre millones para mi, pero tu bondad no termino ahí, aun recuerdo como cada día que pase en el Centro Pokemon recuperándome estuviste ahí a mi lado, dándome tu apoyo y compañía hasta que salí"

La Tipo Fuego levanto la vista para poder ver a los ojos a Pikachu, quien escuchaba atentamente cada palabra. -"Esos eventos me demostraron la clase de Pokemon que eres, uno que quiero para mi"

Pikachu sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando Fennekin dijo con toda honestidad. -"Quiero que seas mi pareja"

Cinco palabras que pusieron el mundo del ratón eléctrico de cabeza, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, acaso sus orejas le estaban jugando un truco?

No, claro que no, Fennekin había hablado con toda sinceridad, podía verlo en sus ojos. La Tipo Fuego lo había elegido para ser quien estuviera a su lado el resto de su vida. Pero la pregunta era estaba listo para eso? El tema de una tener una pareja lo llevo a recordar sus viajes por Sinnoh a Buneary, la obsesión del conejito por el le ponía los pelos de punta y de tan solo revivir cada intento que hacia por convencerlo de ser su pareja le provocaba un dolor de cabeza. Si antes no buscaba una pareja, Buneary hizo que tomara la idea y la enterrara en lo mas profundo de su mente.

Sus viajes por Unova tal vez lo hicieron olvidarse del eso por completo y ahora en Kalos la bella Pokemon sobre el había sacado a la luz el tema. No iba a mentir, Pikachu se encontró mas de una vez admirado a Fennekin, por donde fuera que la mirara era hermosa, su pelaje, sus ojos, su cara... Era muy difícil no notarla, aun mas cuando ella y Serena practicaban para entrar a los Pokemon Perfomance, la rubia si que sabia como acentuar belleza de la Tipo Fuego.

Siempre la considero como una buena amiga, lo que dijo antes era cierto, disfrutaba mucho la compañía de ella y sentía que sin importar como se sintiera o que tuviera que decir Fennekin siempre escucharía, eso era algo que en verdad apreciaba.

Pero ahora se encontraba con esta situación, al parecer ella también disfrutaba su compañía un poco mas de lo que el esperaba. Las acciones que hizo en el pasado las hubiera hecho por cualquiera de sus amigos, pero cuando Fennekin fue secuestrada sintió un ardiente deseo de traerla de vuelta, a verla otra vez. Y cuando lo logro se aseguro que estuviera bien, fue por eso que paso tantas horas a su lado.

Pikachu se dio cuenta de que ese comportamiento iba mas allá de una simple amistad, tal vez todo este tiempo se sentía atraído por Fennekin pero no se daba cuenta... Al parecer también era parecido en eso a Ash.

Entonces, estaba dispuesto a aceptar ser la pareja de Fennekin?

Una vez mas los ojos de la Tipo fuego le dieron la respuesta. -"Claro que si Fennekin"

Fennekin tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para darse cuenta de las palabras de Pikachu para después gritar en alegría y abrazarlo lo mas fuerte que podía con sus patas mientras frotaba su cara contra su cuello. -"Oh Pikachu no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho!"

Pikachu sonrió mientras regresaba el abrazo. -"Igualmente Fennekin"

Ambos mantuvieron su abrazo, disfrutando la presencia del otro. Ambos podían sentir los latidos del corazón de su pareja por la cercanía, Pikachu en especial disfrutaba como el cuerpo de Fennekin era tibio y suave, un contraste a viento fresco de esa noche. Y mientras pasaba sus garras gentilmente por la espalda de la Tipo Fuego, una repentina sensación en su cuello lo hizo temblar.

Fennekin paso su lengua lentamente por el cuello de Pikachu, haciendo que el ratón debajo de ella se tensara y temblara en lo que ella esperaba que fuera placer. Cuando se separó de el, la Tipo Fuego lo miro a los ojos con deseo. -"Déjame mostrarte que tan feliz estoy"

Esta vez Fennekin se acerco a Pikachu y le dio un beso, pero esta vez el beso fue lento y gentil, pero cargado con pasión y amor, cerrando sus ojos ambos se entregaron a la serenidad que cayo sobre ellos y solo se enfocaron en sentir los labios del otro, Fennekin disfrutaba como los labios del Tipo Eléctrico eran firmes y fuertes, mientras que Pikachu adoraba como los de Fennekin eran suaves como la seda.

Algo dentro de Pikachu lo hizo cambiar de actitud, como si una chispa desatara un nuevo instinto que no conocía. Tomando a Fennekin por los costados y sin separarse del beso, Pikachu rodó en el pasto y puso a la Pokemon debajo de el, teniendo ahora el control. Pero la verdad el ratón no estaba muy interesado en eso, el quería que ambos pudieran disfrutar de la experiencia.

Fennekin abrió sus ojos al sentir el cambio de posición, al ver a Pikachu encima de ella mientras la abraza hizo que se derritiera en sus brazos y que su calor corporal aumentara.

Al cabo de unos segundos del cambio de posición, Pikachu sintió algo húmedo y cálido tocarlo por debajo de su estomago. Separándose para respirar y ver que era, pudo tener una clara vista de la entrada de Fennekin, la cual dejaba salir sus líquidos y humedecía el pelaje alrededor. Mientras admiraba la feminidad de la Tipo Fuego, un peculiar olor asalto su nariz, era dulce y concentrado, cada momento que pasaba inhalando el maravilloso aroma hacia que su libido aumentara, por lo consiguiente, una parte de su cuerpo reaccionó.

Fennekin se ruborizó al ver el miembro de Pikachu salir de en medio de sus piernas y crecer en tamaño. Aunque tenia sentido, las feromonas que estaba despidiendo a través de sus líquidos debían estar surtiendo efecto el ratón. Y ahora que la masculinidad de su compañero estaba libre, ella también pudo oler la atracción que sentía el por ella, haciendo que su llama interna creciera mas a la par de su pasión y que produjera mas líquidos, humedeciendo mas su pelaje.

Al recorrer sus garras por los costados del cuerpo de Fennekin, provoco que gruñera en placer y anticipación, Pikachu tomo gentilmente las suaves piernas de la Tipo Fuego, las aparto de su entrada y sin decir una palabra llevo su boca a su feminidad.

Fennekin dejo salir un grito de placer al sentir la lengua de Pikachu invadir su feminidad con rapidez, su lengua iba desde el fondo de su entrada hasta el otro extremo, repetía la acción a la inversa y después la introducía a sus adentros, estimulando cada nervio en esa sensible parte y provocándole tanto placer que todo lo demás se borro de su mente mientras se dejaba llevar por el mar de emociones y sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo una y otra vez. Pequeños gemidos de placer salían de su boca mientras que los cosquilleos de su espina hacían que su cuerpo se moviese en donde estaba recostada mientras Pikachu seguía el asalto a la mas sagrada de sus regiones. El simple hecho de estar compartiendo un momento tan intimo con el la había sentir sentir completamente feliz, provocando que un ligero ronroneo saliera de su pecho.

Pikachu seguía su acto en la entrada de Fennekin, no sabia porque, pero cuando el irresistible aroma de la Tipo Fuego entro en su nariz el deseo de estar con ella creció. Algo lo impulsaba a unirse a Fennekin completamente, a hacerla sentir bien y amada. Sin poder resistirse, Pikachu uso su lengua para probar los dulces y cálidos líquidos que salían de ella, su mente le pedía a gritos que bebiera mas de ellos, que probara la esencia de Fennekin y que no parara. A sus orejas llegaban los gemidos y gruñidos de placer de su compañera y lo impulsaban seguir porque sabia que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, estaba satisfaciendo a Fennekin y eso era mas que suficiente para el.

El Tipo Eléctrico frotaba se garras por las piernas de Fennekin mientras mantenía sus labios en su entrada y su lengua trabajando en estimularla por dentro, con cada minuto que seguía probándola sentía como sus líquidos eran mas y mas cálidos, no que le molestara en lo absoluto, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a las bebidas calientes. Los gemidos y las suplicas de que no se detuviera por parte de la Tipo Fuego complacían a Pikachu, siempre pensó que tenia una hermosa voz, pero ahora que la escuchaba llena de pasión y deseo era mucho mejor.

Perdido en su tarea de complacer a Fennekin, Pikachu no se dio cuenta de el repentino incremento del movimiento de su cuerpo, o de como sus patas delanteras estaban en su cabeza y las inferiores se abrieron mas, o de como apenas podía formar una frase coherente. Pikachu siguió hasta que un gruñido de placer total salio de los labios de Fennekin al mismo tiempo que una corriente de sus líquidos fluyo de sus adentros, llenando la boca de Pikachu por completo y tomándolo por sorpresa. Era tanta la cantidad que el ratón la bebió en audibles tragos, disfrutando del sabor y la calidez de los deliciosos líquidos.

Fennekin jamas había sentido tan bien en su vida, su vista se nublo por unos segundos y se ahogo en un mar de placer. Su respiración era rápida y unas pequeñas ascuas salieron de su boca a causa de que su llama interna creció sin control, un notable rubor adornaba sus mejillas y complementaban su sonrisa. Sinceramente Fennekin esperaba que inmediatamente después de notar su feminidad Pikachu entrara en ella, pero no se quejaba, en verdad que había disfrutado el tratamiento que le había dado.

Aun sin un control total de su cuerpo, Fennekin alzo un poco su cabeza para poder ver el miembro de Pikachu, el cual estaba completamente listo, pulsaba en anticipación y una ligera capa de sus propia esencia humedecía la punta. Apenas estaba apunto de cuestionar por que no hacia nada cuando de repente el Tipo Eléctrico volvió a tomar sus piernas, y poner su cabeza en medio de ellas.

-"Pikachu! Espera! Aún no-AH!" Fennekin no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió de nuevo su lengua invadir sus adentros.

Aun no recuperándose de su clímax anterior, Fennekin estaba muy sensible. Cada vez que la ágil lengua de Pikachu pasaba por sus paredes internas, intensas olas de placer asaltaban su mente sin piedad, su cuerpo se retorcía sin parar mientras gritaba el nombre de su compañero una y otra vez. En poco tiempo, con ojos llorosos, gritos de placer y una llamarada que salio de su boca Fennekin llegó a su segundo clímax, dándole una vez mas otro torrente de sus líquidos a la boca de Pikachu. Quien bebió todo con gusto.

Fennekin por poco se desmaya al sentir de nuevo la sensación de su climax multiplicado por su sensibilidad, el sudor mojaba todo su pelaje y con cada exhalación salían pequeñas flamas. Su mente solo estaba sintiendo el intenso placer y nada mas por el momento, pareciera que Pikachu tuviera experiencia de años en como complacer a una hembra.

Pikachu sonrió mientras limpiaba los líquidos de Fennekin de su boca con su brazo, de solo ver como la Tipo Fuego estaba tirada en el pasto, respirando profundamente, con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas, una gran sonrisa en sus labios y su entrada brillando a la luz de la luna con sus líquidos lo hacían querer seguir, pero primero tenia que asegurarse que siguiera con el.

-"Fennekin? Sigues ahí?" pregunto Pikachu acercándose a la cara de Fennekin.

Fennekin lo volteo a ver lentamente y aun con su sonrisa aprovecho para lamer afectuosamente sus mejillas. -"Si..." dijo con un hilo de voz. -"Oh Pikachu, jamas había sentido algo así en mi vida"

Pikachu sonrió. -"Me alegra escucharlo"

La Tipo Fuego siguió dándole afectuosas lamidas a sus mejillas y después le dio un rápido beso en los labios. -"Estoy lista"

Asintiendo, Pikachu tomo posición, pero Fennekin rodó sobre su estomago, bajo su cabeza y pecho al pasto, dejando en alto sus caderas. Moviendo su esponjosa cola a un lado, la Tipo Fuego le dio espacio para que el ratón eléctrico pudiera entrar en ella.

Pikachu se tomo un poco de tiempo para acariciar la cola amarilla y roja de Fennekin, disfrutando la sensación de suavidad entre sus garras, pero podría hacer eso mas tarde, ahora tenia algo mas importante que hacer. Con cuidado, el Tipo Eléctrico guió su miembro hasta su entrada, y con un firme pero gentil movimiento entro en ella.

Ambos suspiraron en placer al sentir las sensaciones su el acto les dio. Pero a parte del placer era el amor y el hecho de que ahora eran pareja para toda la vida, ella era de el y el era de ella, sus almas al fin se habían unido y nada ni nadie las separaría. Compartirían sus vidas a través de todo hasta que la inevitable muerte los separara, aunque cuando el uno se le una al otro en la otra vida, ambos se buscarían y se reunirían de nuevo.

Fennekin dejo caer un par de lágrimas de alegría al sentir a Pikachu, su pareja, dentro de ella. Pikachu sentía lo mismo, aunque el lo demostró con suaves y profundos movimientos en contra de ella.

Los interiores de Fennekin se contraían y relajaban cada vez que el miembro de Pikachu entraba y salia de ella, estimulando mucho mejor los nervios de ese lugar que con tan solo su lengua. La Tipo Fuego disfrutaba cada momento y se lo hacia saber a su pareja, quien al igual que ella estaba disfrutando la experiencia completamente. Aunque se había propuesto hacer sentir bien a Fennekin por encima de todo, la intensa calidez de sus adentros le daba un placer que era muy difícil de no sentir, además de que sus líquidos, igual de cálidos, le facilitaba mucho el movimiento, dejando que empleara mas fuerza en sus penetraciones. Cosa que Fennekin apreciaba mucho.

La cola de la Tipo Fuego envolvió el torso de Pikachu, manteniéndolo cerca de ella. Todo el pelaje de Fennekin era un desastre, estaba húmedo por el sudor y desarreglado por el movimiento, su cola estaba completamente despeinada y perdió su característica forma de una pequeña flama. Pero la verdad era que no le podía importar menos en ese momento. En su mente solo estaba el placer que estaba recibiendo, el amor que sentía por Pikachu y la felicidad por tenerlo como su pareja.

Gemidos acompañados de peticiones de que siguiera era todo lo que llegaban a los oídos de Pikachu, excitándolo mas y haciendo que aumentara su ritmo, provocando que la hermosa Pokemon cerrara sus ojos mientras intentaba lidiar con el incremento en las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Las garras de Pikachu recorrían su pelaje, pasaban por sus costados, estomago y espalda, acariciándola mientras seguía su firme ritmo en ella. Fennekin adoraba sentir como su pareja la trataba y empujaba sus caderas en contra de el a la par de sus movimientos, haciendo que su miembro llegara mas profundo dentro de ella.

-"Pikachu, Ah! Oh Pikachu, sigue así por favor, ah!" gimió Fennekin entre cada movimiento.

Pikachu sonrió e iba a responderle, cuando un repentino espasmo de los interiores de Fennekin lo hicieron gruñir en placer al sentir la opresión de sus paredes en contra de su miembro. La Tipo Fuego igual suspiro al sentir en detalle la masculinidad de Pikachu.

El fuego al lado de ellos ardía con la misma intensidad que su pasión. Ambos se estaban entregando completamente al otro y estaban uniéndose mas y mas con cada minuto que pasaban haciendo el amor. A pesar de que el tiempo pasara y el fuego lentamente se extinguía, la intensidad de su acto incrementaba, la adrenalina corría por sus venas y sus mentes se nublaban con placer.

Fennekin sintió la familiar sensación de su clímax acercándose, y mientras la espera la emocionaba, el repentino incremento de movimientos de Pikachu le indico que el ratón igual estaba acercándose al suyo. -"Oh Pikachu, estoy cerca"

-"Nngh, igual yo Fennekin!" gruño Pikachu entre dientes.

Fennekin enterró sus garras en el suelo al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, la presión dentro de ella crecía y su llama interna ardía sin control. Pikachu incrementaba su ritmo con cada segundo que sentía su clímax dentro de el deseando salir, sus mejillas producían pequeños relámpagos y su cola acercaba la de Fennekin a su cuerpo. Tenia que resistir un poco mas, tendría su clímax hasta que Fennekin liberara el suyo.

-"Ya no puedo mas, oh Pikachu ya no puedo MAS!" grito Fennekin alzando su cabeza a los cielos y gritando de placer cuando su climax llego, sus adentros envolvieron el miembro de Pikachu en una apretado movimiento al mismo tiempo que sus líquidos salían de ella, cubriendo su miembro completamente y marcándolo con su esencia como su pareja.

El intenso agarre de los interiores de Fennekin llevaron al limite a Pikachu, quien con un ultimo y profundo movimiento llevo su miembro hasta el fondo de ella y libero su esencia, llenándola con su semilla y marcándola como su pareja.

Después de unos minutos de disfrutar el enorme placer que sintieron y para poder recuperar un poco de energía. Pikachu salio de ella y se recostó a su lado, sonriendo ampliamente a su pareja, quien le regreso el gesto y se acerco mas a el.

-"Te amo Pikachu" susurro Fennekin mientras frotaba su cara contra el cuello del ratón.

Pikachu acaricio la cabeza de Fennekin, arreglando un poco el pelaje que se vía desordenado. -"Te amo Fennekin"

-"Crees poder dormir ahora?" pregunto Fennekin.

-"Si, estas a mi lado, si podre" respondió el ratón con una sonrisa.

La Tipo fuego estaba dispuesta a dormir, pero un ultimo deseo causado por sus instintos la hizo abrir los ojos y usar una pequeña flama dentro de su boca para calentar sus colmillos, acercándose a una de las orejas del ratón y tomando la derecha, Fennekin enterró sus ardientes colmillos por debajo de la parte negra, dejando las marcas de sus afilados dientes.

Pikachu se dolió un poco de la mordida y la quemadura, pero no protesto, comprendiendo que era otra forma de marcarlo como su pareja.

-"Perdón por eso, pero algo dentro de mi me hizo querer hacerlo" dijo Fennekin cuando termino el pequeño ritual.

Pikachu sonrió. -"No te preocupes, estoy bien"

Fennekin le dio un rápido beso en los labios, cuando se separó bajo su oreja derecha al nivel de la cara del ratón. -"P-Podrías por favor..."

Aunque su especie naturalmente no deja una marca en su pareja, Pikachu sabia que eso significaba mucho para ella. Así que no queriendo negarle la petición, el ratón tomo la oreja con una de sus garras y dirigió la punta hacia su boca, donde al igual que lo hizo ella enterró sus colmillos en la suave carne, dejando las marcas de sus dientes y que una pequeña gota de sangre saliera de uno de los orificios. El par de marcas quedaron casi en la punta y por encima del pelo rojo que salia de la oreja, estando a la vista de todos.

-"Juntos para toda la vida" dijo Fennekin con apenas contenida alegría.

-"Para toda la vida" respondió Pikachu con una sonrisa.

La pareja se quedó ahí recostada, disfrutando del bello cielo nocturno y del espectáculo que les estaba brindando. Ninguno dijo nada por un largo tiempo, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro. Aunque de repente una simple duda llego a la mente de Pikachu.

-"Me preguntó como estará Ash?" se pregunto el Tipo Eléctrico.

Fennekin sonrió mientras frotaba su nariz contra la de el. -"No te preocupes, estoy segura de que Serena le hizo compañía"


End file.
